La Vida es Roja
by Madame Juster
Summary: La Vida es Roja. Ya ha finalizado.***AVISO***: "ESCENA LEMON EXPLICITA Y YAOI MUY PERO MUY DESCARADO... bueno no" Menores de edad fuera de aquí, aunque si quieren psss yo se los advertí... YO NO PAGO PSICÓLOGOS... advierto muy lacrimogena
1. Alma Indómita

**La vida es roja.**

Hola, de nuevo aquí dando lata con mis historias XD, pero bueno, vamos al grano.

Esta es la historia larga, la que decidí escribir un poco antes que Ni Una Botella Más.

Esta historia contiene una leve idea de Yaoi, y un poquito de malos pensamientos, nada grave.

Si FMA fuera mío…ya verían…pero no, asi que aguantemonos y sigamos con las censuras...

Recuerden que aqui se omiten algunas cosas, como espacios y signos de puntuación. Sean pacientes, que supongo que nos pasa a menudo a todos… o no?

Disfrútenla

* * *

_**Cap1: Alma Indómita.**_

Edward paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Munich, pensando...  
Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta del bullicio que se agolpaba frente al el, en un viejo edificio de departamentos.  
Al parecer era el sonido de una orquesta, dentro de un pequeño departamento del suburbio, se escuchaba una dulce opera.

Todo mundo estaba allí, al darse cuenta de que aquel sonido, provenía en realidad de un aparato situado en la ventana, con un gran cono que emitía el sonido, que deleitaba a la demás gente...

- Miren allí arriba, quien será?

- Qué estará pasando? - se preguntaba Ed en su mente mientras se acercaba -que sucede?-pregunto al fin a uno de los tantos curiosos del lugar.

-esta mañana llego una mujer llena de extraños artefactos, y con un acento muy raro...parecía...inglesa!

- en serio?

- si, y al parecer viene con un científico de Berlín, lo vi salir con una bata esta mañana...

-ah! gracias. Esto debe saberlo Al ...- Penso esto último.Así que regreso a su casa, y de inmediato se dirigió al apartamento...

- Al, a que no sabes de lo que me he enterado!

- vaya! andabas de vago otra vez según veo.

- salí a tomar un poco de aire en realidad...

- bueno y a que se debe tanto alboroto...No ves que estoy analizando estas benditas formulas tuyas!

- en la calle de enfrente se habla de una chica inglesa que llego con un científico de Berlín, pero que dicen son algo misteriosos...sabes algo al respecto?

- Es el doctor Hebert Hein y la señorita Josephine Scott, vienen desde Inglaterra para mostrarnos algunas de las nuevas tendencias científicas...- le dijo sin apartar la vista dela libreta.

- Que? Un alemán en...

- Si, ah, qué, no lo sabias?. Salio en el periódico- y Heideric le tendió un tabloide quemado por una esquina- lo siento...un accidente...pero lo que buscas quedo intacto...

Comenzó a leer interesadamente el artículo, y lanzo una risotada.

- Ja! una mujer científica, el hecho de que su padre haya sido un científico no quiere decir que ella lo es...

- vamos, por algo debe decir eso. Además, a que viene eso?

- Es una mujer...

- entiendo que las mujeres tengan limitadas muchas cosas. Mas en Inglaterra es muy diferente. Hace no poco tiempo escuche de una joven, hija de un arqueólogo que se hizo la presidenta del museo del Cairo.

- eso que...

- que, bueno, su padre era un arqueólogo, vivía solo con su hija y ella adopto el gusto de su padre por la arqueología. Entonces supongo que esa mujer debe tener muchos conocimientos.

- bueno...pero esto es Munich, no Inglaterra.

- bien...como digas. Estoy sobrado ocupado para escuchar tus teorías locas...

- no son locas teorías, solo soy realista.

- no eras así...que yo recuerde.

- no, así me ha hecho este mundo...

- no comiences con esa discusión de nuevo Ed, entiende que este mundo es real...no tu famosa tierra de los alquimistas. Me voy...

- a donde?

- a visitar al Dr.Hein por supuesto, que no lees bien?- Ed solo lo miro confundido- es un físico...veré si me puede ayudar con el proyecto, en cuanto aclare unas dudas. Si quieres venir...puedes alcanzarme, antes de que llueva.

Y la curiosidad impulso a Ed a seguir a Heideric, que lucía sumamente entusiasmado con aquella visita. No era muy común tener una visita así en la ciudad, sobre todo en aquella ciudad tan peligrosa en tiempos de post-guerra.  
Alemania había caído mucho. Los tratados de Versalles la dejaban vulnerable al expansionismo Estadounidense. Pero seguía en pie. Las calles siempre eran grises y obscuras. Nubes grises cubrían constantemente el cielo otoñal de la Munich de la Post-guerra, lo que le daba un aire lóbrego...pero con vida.

Al fin llegaron donde se encontraba el mugriento edificio. Después de atravesar una marabunta de niños zarrapastrosos que corrían de un lado a otro y una jungla de lianas de ropa tendida de color indefinido sobre sus cabezas, llegaron a la apolillada puerta de madera de aquel edificio de tres pisos.

- Vaya...un científico modesto eh!...

- Edward...sabes a la perfección lo que cuesta encontrar acomodo en esta ciudad. Mas en buenas condiciones

- si Heideric...en especial a extranjeros.

- Pero si el científico es alemán, el no es ningún...

- pero estuvo huyendo en Inglaterra...- decidió parar allí la discusión, sabia los terrores que sucedieron en la Gran Guerra, sin embargo, no sabia muy bien todo. Solo lo poco que logro ponerle atención a su padre, cuando para su desgracia estuvo viviendo con el.

Preguntaron al viejo portero que se encontraba allí en que apartamento Vivian los nuevos inquilinos.

-el 23- respondió el anciano demacrado abandonando su pipa mordisqueada.

- gracias- respondió Heideric con una gran sonrisa, lanzándole una moneda de baja denominación. Edward solo lo miraba...

Subieron las rechinantes y apolilladas escaleras, que crujían a cada paso que daban, amenazando con caer.  
Al fin llegaron a la puerta. Seguía la opera sonando y debajo de la puerta salía el aroma a amonio y tabaco.Heideric toco educadamente la puerta, y unos pasos ligeros sonaron seguidos de un "Yo abro Doc!"

-Si, usted desea...No, Es usted...- dijo una señorita de cabello negro y largo y ojos del mismo negro profundo. No era muy alta, mas bien tenia la estatura de Edward, o un poco menos.

- Soy...

- Alphonse Heideric, el genio soñador del colegio de Berlín, no es cierto eso?

- eh...si...de cierta manera...- dijo Heideric bajando la mirada sonrojado

- y usted es?-pregunto dulcemente la joven mirando a Edward sobre el hombro de Heideric.

- bah!

- se llama Edward Elric...pero no esta muy animado hoy, usted disculpe.

- Bien...me llamo Josephine Scott, mucho gusto. Pasen, llamare al doctor.

- gracias.- y Heideric pasó al inmueble jalando del brazo a Edward.

- siéntense, enseguida vendrá.

- si...

Edward tenia cara de "sáquenme de aquí" mientras Heid le manifestaba emocionado sus inquietudes.Cuando noto que el rubio ni le miraba dijo

- Si quieres vete, no necesito obligarte, simplemente lo haces por que no sabes como actuar ante una dama!- eso provoco que Edward volteara levemente sonrojado

- eso...eso no es...

- ja, mira nada mas, te sonrojaste, será que el señor machista ya se fijo en la señorita Scott?

- eso no...

- disculpen...

- Vaya...dos jóvenes emprendedores!

- Doctor Hein!- exclamo Heideric.

Era un señor de no más de treinta y cinco años, blanco, de ojos grises detrás de unos lentes escuetos y de cabello negro. Su mirada parecía mas la de un padre amoroso que la de un frío y calculador estudioso de física y química. Vestía correctamente un traje negro, sobre el cual llevaba puesta una bata. Sus manos finas denotaban que tocaba el piano, y no que manejaba los utensilios requeridos en su profesión.

-usted, según dice la profesora Scott, es el genio soñador del que hablan en Berlín no?

- eh...si, así es.

- el que quiere llegar a la Luna con las alas de Perseo...

- Doctor!

- No lo sabes Josephine, bueno, veo que pasaste bastante tiempo en Nueva York con mi amiga Clara. Este joven se metió a estudiar física a la universidad, no es así?

- si...y también mecánica e ingenieria.

- lo que quiere hacer es una nave que viaje al espacio. Como lo que quería tu padre.

- Qué!- exclamo Edward de pronto.

- así es, el padre de la señorita Scott era William Scott, el ingles que quería volar mas alto que los hermanos Wright.

- Eh..., señor Heideric, nos ha visitado para aclarar sus dudas, verdad? -pregunto Josephine.

- precisamente señorita, a eso hemos venido.

- bien, en cuanto este listo el café les explicare lo que gusten, no es así Doc?

- claro.

Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez listo el café e instalados en la modesta mesa del comedor comenzaron a platicar.  
La chica hablaba apenas correctamente el alemán, aun se trababa con algunas palabras, pero el Doctor le ayudaba a recordarlas. No estaba vestida como una mujer, sino que estaba vestida de hombre, como ellos.

- Disculpe señorita, puedo preguntar algo sin que me lo tome a mal?-pregunto Edward

- desde luego señor Elric.

- por que no viste como las demás mujeres? Acaso no le gustan los vestidos?

La joven ante tal pregunta se sonrojo, además de la penetrante mirada con la que la miraba su interlocutor. El doctor le respondió.

- Bueno, el círculo de científicos al que pertenecemos no admite mujeres, así que le di la idea de vestirse de hombre para poder pasar a las reuniones.

- además, es para que no me acosen los borrachos cada vez que voy a comprar víveres.

- Le han hecho algo señorita?- pregunto alarmado Heideric

- una vez un tipo me metió a la fuerza a un callejón e intento propasarse...

- la verdad es que cuando Will me la dejo antes de morir, me pidió que la cuidara como mi hija, y eso he hecho, pero como en ocasiones paso días enteros sin salir de mi laboratorio, no puedo protegerla como se debe. Por eso le anime a vestirse así.

La joven seguía sonrojada y mirando al suelo. Heideric se dio cuenta que Edward no paraba de mirarla desde que formulo la pregunta.

Después de largas horas de amena charla científica, Edward y Heideric se retiraron.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos herr Heideric y herr Elric(NA: herr es la palabra alemana para "señor")

- espero que vuelvan pronto para seguir tomando café.

- gracias, ese pastel estuvo delicioso. Hasta luego.

- hasta luego- respondieron el doctor y la joven.

- a mi no me engañas pequeña Josephine, el herr Elric le atrajo.

- Doc, no diga eso...

- y si no, por lo menos a el si...aun que no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Pero se ve que ambos muchachos se fijaron en ti...

- Doctor Hein, por favor no diga esas cosas!- exclamo sonrojada

- de todas maneras, son buenos chicos. Creo que mañana los veremos también. Y lo mas seguro es que después de mañana...tal vez todo el mes- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al laboratorio dejando sola a la joven Josephine.

- Ah!...- suspiro asomándose a la ventana y viendo la luna- papa...aun que hayas te ido se que debes estar en la luna vigilando que no haga alguna estupidez.

Heideric estaba muy entusiasmado. La mirada le brillaba, la sonrisa parecía resplandecer, en si todo su rostro era de una gran felicidad.

- Si le muestro mis planos tal vez el pueda...si, y la señorita Scott podría decirme el material que uso su padre en aquel experimento del 14...Dios Mío, Ed, volvamos mañana si, tal vez así podamos construir el cohete Ed!

- si...

- Te noto algo...ido.

- pensaba en como puede una mujer pretender saber tanto como un hombre.

- tu mismo viste que lo sabe.

- peor aun se hace pasar por uno...

- tu escuchaste la razón imperante por la que ella sale vestida así.

- para que no la violen los vagos, los ladrones ni los ebrios, Bah, esas son tonterías Heid, es una persona ambiciosa que de seguro solo busca fama.

- Pero...no tiene caso que discuta contigo Ed...- y le adelanto el paso dándole la espalda a Edward

- Heid...te enfadaste no es así?

- no puedo creer que después de que haya sido tan amable contigo seas capaz de decir eso.

- es solo una chica...

- si, una chica maravillosa!

Edward se quedo congelado, mirando a Heideric avanzar sin mirarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado, por que tenía las orejas rojas después de decirlo.

- "el desgraciado se enamoro de la señorita Scott...ja!"- pensó sonriente, yendo tras Heid.

Aquella noche Edward no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en aquella mujer, aun que no le dijera nada a Heideric del asunto.

A pesar de que estaba vestida con aquellas ropas, miraba su figura bajo ellas, era tan excitante para el. Se imaginaba tocando su piel ceñida a tan perfecta forma. La deseaba...pero...no, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente, pues la odiaba, por que lo alejaba de Heideric.

Aun que sonara a enfermedad mental debía admitirlo: Heideric era muy atractivo. Su cabello dorado, sus ojos grandes y azules, su sonrisa de ángel, su carácter tranquilo, esa manera de ser tan caballerosa...no podía contener el deseo hacia el.  
Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que el se fijo en aquella "científica" también. Pero que fue lo que le atrajo de ella en primer lugar, seria su cuerpo, sus conocimientos? o aquella mirada casi hipnótica y profunda, aun que tímida, con la que miraba aquella mujer?...no lo sabia.

Mientras, en su escritorio, Heideric le echaba el ultimo vistazo a las formulas antes de acostarse. Pero era inútil. Al igual que Edward, pensaba en Josephine. Sus conocimientos lo habían dejado absorto, estaba enamorándose poco a poco. Pero recordó a Edward mirándola al hacerle aquella pregunta tan personal. Su mirada era de deseo contenido, como si la decencia y la presencia de el Doctor Hein y la de él le impidiera lanzarse sobre ella y poseerla.

Esta idea perturbo a Heideric, sacudió la cabeza y trato de dejar de pensar en la clase de perversiones que habrá maquinado la mente de su amigo, era una exageración, el no era así...

Luego de un momento de estar razonando, se dijo

- No, no puede ser eso...Edward es demasiado...respetuoso como para pensar hacer semejantes cosas. Pero...si el...entonces que haré? Realmente me gusta esa mujer, quisiera tenerla a mi lado lo que me queda de vida...pero, Edward es mi amigo, y aun que no lo quiera admitir, desde que la vio se quedo hipnotizado, tanto o mas que yo...debo decirle a ella que la amo, o tal vez deba dejarle el camino libre a Ed?...ha sufrido mucho y...Dios mío, que puedo hacer!

Estaba en un dilema, el desde que la vio le dejo absorto, escuchar sus teorías y las de su padre fue como música para sus oídos. Saber por fin que alguien mas compartía sus pasiones...alguien mas de distinto sexo, por que Edward había demostrado la misma pasión que el en el experimento...solo que no podía hacer nada que no fuera debido, mancharía su imagen si alguien lo supiera.

Nunca llego a pensar en Ed de esa manera, solo lo veía como una compañía más en este mundo, como sus tantos amigos...pero, había algo en el rubio de ojos dorados que le incitaba a pensar mejor las cosas...  
Aun así se consideraba lo suficientemente normal para no admitir lo que sus triviales ideas lo hacían sentir. Digo, alguien regido por la razón no se deja llevar fácilmente por las bajas pasiones.  
Pensando en eso y mil cosas más sobre el asunto, se preparo para dormir. Y al acostarse, apago la lámpara y se durmió, pensando en su nuevo amor: Josephine.

Sin embargo en el cuarto contiguo, Edward seguía pensando en ella, no podía dejar de hacerlo aun que la odiara con todas sus fuerzas. La veía entre sus brazos, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con su mano de carne y hueso, la veía retorcerse entre sus sábanas, y pedir mas...  
E inconcientemente el chico dejo escapar un gemido, callándolo de inmediato por temor a que Heideric escuchara e intuyera que estaba pensando en "perversiones".

Y en efecto, esto altero el frágil sueño del joven...que dijo para si

-"creo que no era así..."- penso en sus adentros

Edward de inmediato se levanto de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, se enjuago la cara con agua helada y se dijo

- no pienses en ella...el es tuyo, lo viste primero.- dijo confrontándose en el espejo, cuando lo vio detrás suyo

- te encuentras bien Ed?

- eh...si...si...no pasa nada...

- creí escuchar...

- si, me golpee con...con la mesa y...pues...

- bueno, menos mal...

- eh...si...bueno...voy a acostarme Heid...no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

- de acuerdo...Buenas Noches Ed...

- Buenas Noches Heid...

Heideric lo miro de manera extraña, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que el rubio mentía. Eso se le notaba, por que se había sonrojado al contestar. "_Mentiroso_"...

Edward en cambio no noto la cara de su amigo... y sin pena fue a la cama a recostarse, por que aun seguía pensando en la resolución del problema.

Al otro día, tal como lo dijo el Dr. Hein, los chicos regresaron a aquella casa.

- Ah, con que estos son los planos de tu proyecto eh, Heid!

- eh... si, aun que aun no he revisado mis formulas para darle potencia...

- mmm ya veo.

- si Doctor Hein, aun que creo que no he sido de gran ayuda para Heid.

- pero que dices Ed, tu diseñaste la mitad!

- eso es cierto señor Elric?...

Esto y mas escuchaba Josephine desde la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta que la alacena estaba vacía.

- er...Doc...disculpe.

- que pasa Jos...- dijo sonriente el señor.

- ya no hay...mucho...en...en la

- es cierto, hace semanas que no vas al centro de compras. Toma algo de dinero...pero...eh...señor Elric, tendría inconveniente de acompañar a Josephine?

- que!...eh...yo?

- si...además, debo discutir los planos con Heid...

- pero...la señorita Scott no tendrá inconveniente?

- por mi...no ninguno.

- adelante pues, vayan.

Ambos salieron del edificio hacia la calle donde se hallaban las tiendas.

- Eh...y que edad tiene señorita Scott?

- dieciocho...y deja de llamarme señorita Scott, solo dime Jos...

- bueno...Jos...Y tu eres Inglesa verdad?

- si...

- y tu padre?

- era un gran científico...y me enseño todo lo que se...era un gran hombre. Los reyes le nombraron Lord por su gran inteligencia

-quería un cohete...no es así?

La mirada de la joven se lleno de melancolía, bajo la mirada y tristemente dijo

- Eso fue lo que lo mato...Hola señora Greta!- saludo en un abrupto cambio en el rostro, de una profunda tristeza, a una gran alegría.

Edward se sintió apenado al hacerle aquella pregunta, en ese momento sintió como si se hubiese quitado la venda de los ojos. Vio a la Josephine sensible por un momento, no a la joven científica. No sabia que hacer...si disculparse o quedarse callado.

Opto por la segunda opción y siguió calladamente de tienda en tienda a la joven, mirando como sonreía "feliz".

Se dio cuenta de que aun que le diera el dinero a algunos comerciantes, se lo regresaban. Decidió al fin preguntarle a una vendedora de enlatados en la que se acababan de detener.

- Jos...Te importa si te espero aquí.

- no...Solo voy aquí a un lado por la carne. Te veré aquí.

Y con una gran sonrisa se volteo y siguió su camino.

Pregunto a la señora el por que de lo que acababa de ver.

La señora le contó que llego sola en un tren desde Inglaterra, con una carta de su padre que le decía que debía buscar a alguien en Berlín. Para su desgracia, en la estación un hombre le robo el boleto y se quedo varada en Munich. De casualidad iba llegando el científico de Berlín, y al mirarla la llevo a casa. Por casualidad...o más bien por milagro, se dieron cuenta de que era la persona que buscaba. Desde ese día se quedo con aquel científico viudo.

Aun que viviera en Berlín, el señor Hein era natural de Munich, y venia constantemente, aun que viajaba demasiado. Viajo por toda Europa y Asia junto con la chica.

También que ella padecía una alergia desde hacía años que le impedía realizar algunas actividades, esto a causa de haber viajado tanto y de no cuidarse mas que de encontrar a aquel científico.

- Y también ha sido de gran ayuda al reparar nuestras calefacciones gratis en el invierno, si supiera usted herr lo bondadosa que es...

- reparar?

- si, es una gran mecánica. Arregla todo lo que le pongan enfrente.

En eso Edward recordó a su "amiga" Winry...ella lo reparaba todo...todo. Pero ella también lo alejaba de Alphonse, y eso lo molestaba.

- vamos Ed, deben estar muertos de hambre en casa...- dijo Josephine tocando su hombro.

- gracias señora.

- no hay de que herr

Edward ayudo a Josephine a cargar algunos paquetes que llevaba en la mano.

- de que hablaban eh?

- solo preguntaba los precios. Lo que pasa es que donde compramos víveres son muy costosos.

- ah, es que la gente de aquí la trae de sepa Dios donde. Por eso es mas barata.

- y no esta podrida?

- bueno, las conservas duran unos años. La carne,las legumbres y frutas las traen del campo a un costo más o menos barato. El precio no cambia, así que no es muy costoso y por...

- lo siento...- la interrumpio de pronto.

- que?...por que te disculpas Ed?

- por haberme metido en tu vida personal...

- ah...no es nada. Lo de mi padre ya paso, si me lamento no regresara.

- tienes razón.

- bueno, entonces no te sientas mal por haberme preguntado.

- si...Jos. Aun así...recordé muchas cosas.

- tu...tu también has perdido a alguien a quien amabas...no es así?

- eh!- eso lo tomo por sorpresa...se estaba interesando en el. Estaba indeciso, sobre decirle o no decirle. La quería lejos, pero a la vez...cerca.

- bueno, no me digas si no quieres. Se que esas cosas duelen.

- si...como sea...

Llegaron a un punto de la calle donde habíanumerosos callejones. Necesitaban comprar algo que le pidió el científico en un papel doblado. Debían ir a una farmacia casi del otro lado de la ciudad.

- creo que por eso te pidió que me acompañaras.

- a dónde vamos y para qué?

- a una farmacia, el doc se ha sentido enfermo últimamente.

- ya veo...

En eso pasaron por un callejón muy obscuro y horriblemientras charlaban. Un hombre de espantoso aspectosalio de pronto y jalo a la joven, ante la sorpresa de Edward.

Se la llevo corriendo hacia adentro de dicho callejón, tapándole la boca con un trapo empapado de éter, con lo que la desmayo para evitar sus gritos.

Edward dejo los paquetes a una joven que vendía cerillos cerca de aquel callejón, la cual le dijo hacia donde se dirigía aquel hombre.

Corrió desesperado, hasta que los vio al frente, el hombre dio la vuelta, llegando a un callejón sin salida. Edward lo acorralo.

- Déjala en paz, o te las veras conmigo!

- no...Ahora me pertenece- dijo el hombre con una mirada cínica, casi de demencia.

-estúpido!

Edward arremetió contra él, golpeándole fuerte en el estomago con el brazo de acero. Tomo a Josephine y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Una mujer que vio todo aquello le ofreció pasar a su casa, para que recostara a la joven. Accedió a la petición y la dejo allí para recoger los paquetes.

Cuando regreso aun no despertaba.

- ese hombre es muy peligroso. Es un loco, producto de esa maldita guerra. Secuestra jovencitas para violarlas y golpearlas, las encuentran después de semanas en las peores condiciones posibles. Casi siempre acaban en hospitales mentales.

- Esta hablando en serio?

- así es. Tuvo suerte de salvar a su novia...

- perdone, pero ella no es mi novia...es...es...es mi cuñada.

- oh, ya veo. Bien, si gusta puedo preparar un café...en lo que espera a que despierte.

- no, déjelo. Esta bien así.

Allí estuvo a su lado, mirándola y acariciando su cabello. De nuevo estaba vestida de hombre, pero no llevaba el cabello recogido. Lo llevaba suelto, y se había puesto algo de rubor. "_Será por la alergia?_" pensó Edward asustado. Siguió viéndola, la amaba y la odiaba a la vez...pero sentía que la amaba en vez de odiarla. Su historia era tan triste...casi como la suya, pero ella tal vez no tenia la misma fortaleza que el, al ser mujer.

La veía con dolor, por que le pasaban tantas calamidades a ella que era tan buena...se acerco para besar sus labios, aun que solo fuera un roce, pero comenzó a despertar.

-Edward?- dijo débilmente, lo que sorprendió al muchacho. Lo más normal es que dijera "donde estoy?" o "que me paso?", pero lo llamaba.

- si?

- gracias...

- por que?

- por salvarme, iba a matarme y a...- y se levanto solo para abrazarlo y llorar amargamente. Edward se sonrojo y la alejo con suavidad.

- debemos irnos ya! deja de llorar, ya paso...- y seco sus lagrimas, mirandola sonriente

- si.- se limito a decir

Le ayudo a levantarse, dio gracias a la señora y se fueron de regreso a la casa del doctor Hein.

- Por que tardaron tanto!- exclamo Heideric con cierto aire de disgusto

- un incidente...nada malo Heideric- dijo Josephine

- ya veo...debe ser el loco ese que dicen, no?. No debí mandarte a la farmacia.

- no doc...fue mi culpa por ir distraída, por fortuna el señor Elric me salvo.

- no fue nada en realidad...- se apresuro a decir Edward

- salvaste a mi querida hija...como te lo puedo pagar!

Edward se quedo frió, Heideric lo miraba casi con odio, Josephine estaba sonrojada a mas no poder y el Doctor Hein lo miraba, como esperando una respuesta de sus labios, que fuera de vital importancia para la humanidad.

- eh...pues, creo que solo ayudándonos en el proyecto, si no es una interferencia en sus estudios.

- por supuesto que no es interferencia, claro que les ayudare en el proyecto.

- iré a preparar la comida. Deben estar muertos de hambre.

La joven se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Edward, para dejar los paquetes en la despensa.

- lamento que sea tan exagerado...pero es que soy lo único que tiene.

- si...ya veo.

- por que lo hiciste?

- que?...

- salvarme, bueno...no estabas obligado.

- si no regreso contigo esos dos hombres allí afuera serian capaces de matarme! además, no podía permitir semejante abuso

- ah...

- que? dije algo malo...

- no, no...Nada.-dijo volteando hacia la mesa y dándole la espalda a Edward.

Como por instinto, el se acerco hacia ella, y tomo sus hombros. Olía su cabello, deslizo sus manos por los brazos de la joven, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío, y estrecho sus manos. Se acerco a su oído y le dijo

- no quiero que nada malo te pase.

- ...- estaba a punto de besar su cuello, mas ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos

- Edward...gracias, pero esto no es correcto. Por favor no...- no termino su frase, pues como rayo, Edward se lanzo sobre sus labios, besándolos tiernamente, sin acelerarse. Las pálidas mejillas de la joven se colorearon con una leve rojez. Se separo de inmediato, se alejo unos pasos de el, dándole la espalda.

- sal de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta y grite.

- lamento lo que acabo de hacer, yo...

- Vete!- le dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Salio de la cocina cabizbajo.

- sucede algo?- Pregunto Heideric

- nada...solo...

- me corte con el cuchillo...

- estas bien!- los dos, el doctor y Heideric se levantaron como resortes hacia Josephine.

Tenia un corte...-"seguro se lo hizo para no delatarme...que valor..."-penso Edward.

Comieron y luego Heideric, Edward y el Doctor Hein se la pasaron comentando sobre el proyecto mientras Josephine se entregaba a un libro algo polvoriento y amarillo.

Se despidieron como la noche anterior, quedando de acuerdo para el día siguiente.

- doc...que piensa del señor Elric?

- es un buen hombre, muy inteligente y demasiado culto. Deberías fijarte en el.

- Doc, no empiece de nuevo.

- si, aun que Heideric me dijo en tu ausencia que lo habías cautivado...

- eh!- ella solo se sonrojo.

- si...si, tu belleza no se compara con la de las mujeres de aquí. Te pareces a tu madre.

- usted la conoció?

- si, Will y yo estudiábamos, cuando al conocimos en un café cerca del Campus en Oxford. Ella era una belleza. Pero cuando la conocí a ella, Will ya estaba enamorado, y la pretendía. Así que desistí de mi empresa y conocí a su mejor amiga, Helena...- y su mirada de pronto se volvio triste.

- Doc...

- si, veo que ahora pasara lo mismo con esos dos muchachos y tu.- dijo volviendo a su entusiasmo habitual.

- usted cree?

- si...pero dime, si te tocara elegir entre ellos, cual seria...

- puedo confesarle algo doc, sin que se enfade...

- si...por que no?

- Edward...Edward me beso en la cocina...cuando...

- Virgen, te ha besado sin tu consentimiento!

- si...pero te lo ruego Doc, no te enfades...

- no estoy enfadado, estoy feliz, eso te hará mas fácil las cosas.

- aun que...desde que lo vi...

- si?

- me atrajo su mirada...pero es un chico muy frio

- si es algo raro el tono de ojos que tiene. Pero que más da. Además ten en cuenta que te salvo la vida!

- si doc...tiene razón.

Una vez en casa Edward y Alphonse se dispusieron a asear un poco la casa, pues sus paseos habían hecho que no hicieran nada en el departamento.

- Que paso Ed?

- un tipo la quería secuestrar, yo solo la salve.

- ah...espero que no le hayas hecho algo...

- sabes que seria incapaz Heid!

- lo se...

- bueno, entonces!

- lo lamento Ed...Lo lamento. Buenas Noches.

Heideric subió a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama y se dijo a si mismo

- "si, tenia razón, se enamoro de ella. Debo...debo alejarme de ellos".

Heideric sentía que las fuerzas se le iban. Pero una alegría lleno su corazón de pronto, lo vería feliz finalmente.

Lo quería tanto que ya lo vería sonreír una vez más. Y así durmió.

Edward por otro lado termino sus deberes y fue a su cuarto. Su mente cambio...ya la amaba, no solo la deseaba.

Sus labios eran como nieve que se derretía con los calidos rayos del sol, al contacto con los suyos. Pero tenía a Heideric en la mente. Le dolió aquella mirada de odio, le dolió que sufriera por ella. Lo quería, aun que amara a Josephine, aun veía a Heideric y le aceleraba el corazón.

- Los amo a los dos, pero...no se que hacer!- grito, para luego tumbarse en la cama, y escuchar en silencio sus sollozos.

* * *

Que tal...bueno, espero sus comments...me queme la mitad de las neuronas de mi cerebro para el final de este cap.

Otra cosa...creen que ya vi la pelicula, NO, soy una simple cibernauta que se leyo como veinte resumenes en inglés de la peli, ademas de que algunos amigos me spoilerearon la mitad. Pero para mi desgracia, no he visto la pelicula. Esto solo es un Fanfiction basado en la peli, y hecho con las loqueras de mi mente XD.

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi en lo personal me encanto XD, pero en gustos se rompen generos. Asi que espero los tomatazosÜ

_Madame Juster_


	2. La vida se va por tu boca

**_La Vida es Roja._**

Bien, este es el segundo capítulo. Agradezcamos los reviews recientes:

Hanasakikawaii: jejeje, bueno, es que generalmente escribo las historias algo confusas, aun que al final todo se aclara, no te preocupes. Y si, de hecho planee un HeidxEd desde el principio…como podrás leer a lo largo de este capitulo. Creo que ya lo sospechabas, la trama iba derechito para allá…saludos .

Mara: Gracias por el review, y pss goza la lectura, aki hay mas

Fallen Angel: Grax también y que lo disfrutes.

Notita: **_ESTE CAP. CONTIENE YAOI EN UN NIVEL BAJO_**…tal vez quieras saltarte partes medio sugestivas, pero si, tiene **_Yaoi_ **y así es la historia. Gomen por los que no les agrade…y FMA no es mío, si fuera así yo sería la esposa de Edward y Winry seria la esposa de Popeye el Marino XD

Bien, disfruten la lectura

* * *

**_La vida se va por tu boca...  
_**

**_...y tu no dices nada...  
me lo ocultas para que no sufra,  
pero tu silencio ya me hace sufrir mas..._**

****

Pasaron los meses, y los dos jóvenes iban todos los días a ver al Dr.Hein y a la Profesora Scott.

Edward noto que desde aquel día estaba renuente a hablar con el, siquiera a mirarlo. Pero también noto que Heideric se hacia muy amigo de ella.

Eso le molesto, no tanto por que estuviera con Josephine, sino que se alejaba mas de el.

Una noche, el joven se encontraba repasando una lista que Josephine le dio. Ésta contenía los ingredientes del combustible que utilizo su padre en aquella prueba.

- Heid...tengo que hablar contigo...

- si es acerca de la profesora...no tengo intereses sentimentales por ella.

- "_siempre lo mismo contigo...mentiroso_" no era de eso...era sobre nosotros.

- nosotros?...Nosotros solo somos amigos, y por una mujer no debemos tener conflictos estúpidos!

- no...no es sobre una mujer.

- entonces a que viene esto!

- a que desde que te conocí yo...yo...-comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Solo sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza y la cara caliente.

- si...tu que Ed?

- yo he sentido una...una gran estima hacia ti...y quisiera...quisiera...

- Edward...-Heideric se levanto de la mesa con una gran sonrisa y una leve rojez en las mejillas. Edward solo se limito a cerrar apretadamente los ojos, estaba todo rojo, hasta que sintió que su amigo lo abrazaba.

- yo siempre te he querido... desde que te vi yo... pero esto esta prohibido...nuestra reputación como científicos se vería afectada, y esos hombres no querrán financiarnos mas. Pero yo se que me quieres, casi como yo.

- Al...

Este instintivo acto de Edward desconcertó a Heideric. Si, era verdad. Se llamaba igual que su queridísimo hermano...su amado Alphonse del cual era una simple sombra.

- Ed...me amas a mi o amas a ese joven que vive en tus sueños.

- Heid...lo siento.- lo soltó y se dirigió a donde estaba su cuarto.

- respóndeme con un carajo! Se acabo el Alphonse amable- y lo jalo de la manga del saco, aproximándolo peligrosamente a su cara para hablarle de frente

-ahora me vas a decir si lo que sientes por mi es solo una ilusión o es la realidad!

- Heid...te lo quería decir de la manera más suave que pude. Pero no...yo te quiero...pero lo nuestro nunca podrá ser... por que el...

- entiéndeme, me amas a mi o amas a ese que llamas en las noches, respóndeme por el amor de...

Heideric comenzó a toser. Nunca lo había hecho como en aquella ocasión.

- estas bien?...

- si...debí tragar saliva...me vas a responder o me vas a dejar en la incertidumbre?

- te amo, Alphonse Heideric!

Y lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso, como cuando beso a Josephine. Heideric estaba rojo a más no poder. Parecía el acero al rojo vivo, pues la blancura de su piel permitía ver la sangre que se agolpaba en las mejillas.

Edward se separo de el y le dijo.

- Esto queda entre nosotros...- y se fue dejando a un anonadado Heideric en el suelo, pues los nervios le traicionaron.

Como pudo se levanto y se dijo "Aun que no lo quiera...aun siento algo por ella, y se que tu también."

Al otro día fueron a sus reuniones con el Dr. y la Profesora.

Esta vez ella no se encontraba. Había ido a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros que podrían ayudarles.

- Si quiere puedo ir a buscarla Doctor.

- Bueno herr Heideric, si gusta puede ir por ella, seguro necesitara ayuda para traer los libros. Mientras el herr Elric y yo podemos hablar.

- si de acuerdo. Volveré enseguida.

Así Heideric se fue, a pesar de la mirada triste de Edward.

- Y dígame herr Elric, es cierto eso que dijo Jos la ultima vez?

- que?

- hace unos meses menciono un acontecimiento en la cocina, y como no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas...

- lo lamento doctor, no era mi...bueno si...pero no lo hice con intención de...

- te entiendo...me paso lo mismo con sus padres. Esa historia se la sabe Jos, cuando conocí a su madre me enamore de ella, pero tarde. Su padre la pretendía cuando apenas la conocí. Así que le deje el camino libre a Will...y yo conocí al amor de mi vida, que ahora es mi ángel de la guarda.

- si no le molesta que pregunte...que le paso a su...?

- a Helena...ella era dulce como la miel. Pero la vida escurría de sus labios desde que la conocí. Murió pálida en una cama de hospital en uno de mis viajes a la India...

- lo siento...

- si...maldita enfermedad. Pero bueno...algún día debemos partir de este espantoso mundo. Aun que tenga sus cosas bellas. Ahora, discutamos sus diseños, que ni Heideric mismo los comprende...

Heideric llego a la biblioteca. Allí estaba Josephine, vestida como siempre de hombre, y con el cabello recogido en una coleta. Se parecía por un momento a Edward, si tuviera el cabello negro.

- "Profesora Scott"?- dijo bromeando, pues había pasado tiempo y ya no le hablaba de usted.

- Ah, "herr Heideric", lo mando el Doc por mi?

- pues...no, me ofrecí a acompañarla, "Profesora Scott".

- pues gracias.

- que lees?

- esto...es de un tal Einstein...pero debo analizarlo con calma...ya casi son las tres...vamos a casa, haré algo de comer.

- si no te molesta...quisiera hacer algo especial para la comida. Te puedo ayudar, verdad?

- desde luego Heid!

Tomaron tres pesados libros y se dirigieron con el bibliotecario para poder sacarlos. Luego se dirigieron a la calle.

- Oye...y Edward...es siempre así de frío?

- la mayor parte del tiempo supongo. Desde que lo conozco...

- y como se conocieron...

- por casualidad...puras apariencias. Fue gracias a que conocí a su padre...pero el lo odiaba, así que decidió ir a vivir conmigo y ayudarme con mi proyecto.

- ya veo...

Era una tarde de las últimas de Noviembre, y el frío arreciaba. Llevaban ambos su ropa de invierno, por que se sabe que en Alemania los inviernos son muy crudos, por su cercanía al norte, además por la pobreza que dejó la guerra, que extrañamente volvía mas fríos los vientos. Las casas tenían numerosas grietas y hoyos...era muy difícil que no los haya después de la guerra.

Comenzó a nevar, lo que hizo que Heideric y Jos aceleraran el paso.

- Brr! en Inglaterra no hace tanto frío!

- imagino que no...es una isla.

- pero aun así cae nieve. Pero este aire es muy frío. Espero que el doctor no recaiga.

- estaba enfermo?

- un poco, una tos constante...

- "cielos - pensó- espero que no le pase nada malo..."- luego para no preocuparla por la expresión que puso dijo- pero se recuperara! ya veras que será el mismo de siempre!

- si- le sonrió.

Llegaron a casa cubiertos de nieve, ante la sorpresa del doctor.

- Vaya, se nos ha adelantado la nieve, ahora si que tendrás trabajo Jos!

- jejeje si- sonrió alegre- bueno, Heid y yo haremos la comida.

- adelante!

Edward lo miro con decepción. El mismo le dijo que no sentía nada por ella, sin embargo estaban juntos. Josephine se dio cuenta, y una vez en la cocina le pregunto a Heideric.

- Por qué te miró así Edward?

- lo que pasa es que...es que...bueno, no le gusta que esté con chicas. Insiste en que alguna intentara seducirme y sacarme todo el dinero que tengo, y que una vez que me deje en la calle, me dejará.

- Dios! ya comprendo por que es tan frío conmigo! ha de ser misógino!

- jajajaja!- se echó a reír Heideric- no...no es por eso. Es que siempre le va mal con las chicas...

- no tiene por que...no es un hombre feo...- dijo sonrojada.

- tu crees?

- si...tu y el son chicos muy atractivos. Deberían ir al parque a buscar a una mujer que les convenga a cada uno...- sugirió evadiendo los ojos azules del chico, levemente sonrojada.

- vaya...nunca pensé que una chica me dijera eso- le dijo sonrojado.

- lo siento...debo cuidar lo que digo.

- No eres tan reservada como los ingleses...

- lo que pasa es que el Doctor me mando a América un tiempo...y pues allá es muy distinto a Inglaterra...

- me imagino.

- debemos comenzar...

Hicieron la comida. Heideric preparo una sopa deliciosa, que le gustaba mucho a Edward...Al terminar la comida, Heideric y Edward les dijeron que regresarían, y salieron un momento.

- Ed...no es lo que parece...

- seguro?

- no te enfades...me duele en el alma verte así, mucho mas después de confesarte lo que siento...

- dejemos esto así...de acuerdo?...sigamos adelante como si nada hubiera pasado...si te preocupa el financiamiento del proyecto, es mejor que nadie sepa, ni que se note...Vamos a olvidarnos por un tiempo...y sigamos con esto.

- como digas...

Regresaron a la casa, y siguieron discutiendo lo del proyecto. Josephine estaba absorta en los libros que llevo de la biblioteca, y permanecía en silencio en una esquina.

- Vaya...ahora no voy a sacarla de allí en una semana...!

- por que lo dice Doctor?

- bueno herr Heideric... la verdad es que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza... es muy difícil sacarla...

- espero que no pase así con las relaciones sentimentales!- exclamo- se lastimaría ella misma.

- pues he de confesarles una cosa...pero no vayan a mencionarlo cerca de ella...

- no...-respondieron los jóvenes al unísono

- en América, ella se enamoro de un ayudante de maquinista, antes de llegar a Nueva York. Casi un año entero recibió las cartas del joven. Pero un día que no quiero recordar, recibió una carta de un amigo suyo diciéndole que estaba muerto, después de un asalto. Ella estuvo un mes entero llorando en su recamara. Tanto así que su alergia, pues ella tiene alergia a algunas cosas, se agravó, enfermo tanto que tuve que llevarla al hospital. La pobre estaba tan mal que un día ella misma se quito los sueros y fue al baño para ahogarse en la tina. La saco a tiempo una enfermera del hospital. Hasta que la hice entrar en razón, ella no dejo de pensar en ese muchacho.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mudos...cuando al fin Edward dijo

- pues debió estar muy enamorada de él.

- si, de hecho. Lo malo es que dice Clara, una amiga mía que la tuvo a su cuidado, que ese hombre sigue vivo, y que fabricó el engaño para poder irse con cualquier otra mujerzuela...aun que no estoy seguro, no le he dicho una sola palabra a la pobre...

- como es que mejoro y lo olvido?- pregunto Heideric.

- ah...pues ella acababa de salir del hospital una semana antes de que llegaran ustedes a vernos. Estábamos en Berlín...y regresamos a Munich, para que estuviera en un lugar menos agitado.

Edward la miro. Aun sentía algo por ella, pero la mirada de Heideric diciéndole que lo quería era suficiente para sacarse de la mente a Josephine...por un rato.

Llegando a casa, se creo un tenso ambiente de silencio...ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro...

Cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Edward solo daba vueltas en la cama. Así llevaba dos meses, aun no solucionaba el problema. Era obvio que aun que Heideric le haya dicho lo que le dijo...amaba a la misma mujer que el.

Así como se lo contó el Dr. Hein...dos estudiantes que amaban a la misma mujer. Uno de ellos se alejo...pero no quería alejarse de Heideric, pero a la vez tampoco de Josephine.

Algo le decía que debía ir a su lado...se levanto, y fue al cuarto de Heideric. Dormía como un ángel, y la luna le daba un tono azuloso a su blanca piel. Se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, hasta que despertó.

- Ed!- lo vio con cara de desvelo

- hola...vine a acompañarte...

- Edward!- se sobresalto- pero...si alguien mirara...?

- son las dos de la mañana... quien miraría...?

- Ed...- el alquimista lo beso de tal manera que Heideric sintió un escalofrío. De pronto cayeron ambos en la cama. Y la luna siguió su continuo paso a través del cielo, hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Llego el invierno. La temporada de Navidad estaba a una escasa semana. El frío y las nevadas habían evitado sus visitas. Pero aquella helada tarde, llego Josephine al departamento de los dos jóvenes, que se encontraban poniendo el árbol de navidad y adornando la casa. Llego con un velíz y un bolso.

- Lamento en el alma importunar de esta manera...pero ha pasado algo terrible.

- pues para salir con este clima creo que es algo urgente- dijo Heideric

preocupado. La chica venia empapada por la ventisca que se había desatado, al entrar, Heideric le quito el saco y lo colgó en un perchero cerca de la chimenea encendida...

- Que le trae por aquí profesora Scott...- dijo Edward ofreciéndole un sillón frente al que el se sentó.

- iré por algo de chocolate caliente...-dijo Heideric yendo a la cocina.

- pues...muchas cosas Edward...el Doctor esta sumamente enfermo...-e intento contener las lagrimas...aun que una ya rodaba por sus rosadas mejillas, causadas por el frío.

- pues de que esta enfermo?- pregunto Heideric ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate.

- gracias, les envía esta nota, me dijo que no la leyera...me hizo jurarlo por la memoria de mis padres...- le dio aquel papel doblado a Heideric que comenzó a leer. Al terminar, pálido y con la mano temblorosa se la dio a Edward, quien la leyó con toda la sangre fría del mundo. Lo doblo y le dijo a Josephine.

- nos disculpas un momento?

- si...

Fueron a la cocina y se pusieron a discutir.

- Eso es malo…es una enfermedad muy grave Ed...si se queda a cuidarlo lo mas seguro es que se contagie!

- si pero no podemos tenerla aquí.

- esta es mi casa Edward...la vamos a aceptar aquí, o me iré con ella a cualquier lado.

- Heideric...

- entonces, o se queda, o nos vamos!

- de acuerdo.

- y ni una palabra de lo que dice la carta oíste!

- si, si...

- bien...vamos.

Salieron y hallaron a una Josephine cabizbaja embutida en el sillón, viendo la taza de chocolate.

-Eh...Jos...

- Heid...?

- el doctor me pidió que te dejáramos vivir un tiempo con nosotros y cuidarte mientras el este enfermo...dice que tendrá una enfermera a su cuidado...

- por que no me deja cuidarlo?

- teme que te enfermes...

- ya veo...

- dice que te cuidemos, y que no te preocupes de nada...estará mandando dinero y una carta cada semana...

- gracias chicos...- y se lanzo a los brazos de Heideric llorando. El chico se había sonrojado bastante, ante la mirada de ira contenida de Edward, hasta que Heideric le dijo

- bueno...vamos a arreglar tu cuarto, espera aquí...

-si...

Subieron al otro piso y abrieron una puerta entre los dos cuartos, que se encontraban ocupados por ambos muchachos respectivamente.

- hace años que no viene nadie aquí, debemos limpiar esto...

- por que no dejas que lo haga ella?

- Edward, ya basta...si no me quieres ayudar, esta bien!

- lo siento...te ayudare.

Comenzaron a limpiar, y en media hora estaba listo el cuarto...Entonces Heideric mando a Edward por las cosas de Josephine.

- ven...debes instalarte- le dijo Edward cargando el velíz.

- gra...gracias...-respondió sonrojada.

Subieron las escaleras y hallaron a Heideric tosiendo, hincado en el suelo.

- Heid!-corrió Edward seguido de Josephine para ver que le pasaba. Lo hallaron tosiendo frenéticamente en el suelo.

- estoy bien- dijo con voz ahogada a sus amigos.- he estado enfermo de tos y el polvo debió hacerme daño...

- debió ser...

- Lo siento...esta es tu habitación Jos, y no te preocupes de nada. Lo que debes hacer ahora es descansar.

- estarás bien Heid?

- si...solo es Tos- dijo sonriéndole- si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, de acuerdo?

- si, y muchas gracias.

Los dos muchachos salieron del cuarto, dejando a Josephine sola.

- Vaya...quien diría que me iba a quedar con ellos...si el doctor hubiera querido me hubiera mandado a la India o de vuelta a América...seguramente lo hizo con maña...

Se puso a desempacar lo poco que traía y se recostó en la cama a leer el libro de Einstein de nuevo. Asombrosamente, era la primera vez que leía un libro dos veces para comprenderlo.

No es que no supiera nada de física, es que esto rebasaba la misma física. Las teorías eran descabelladamente extraordinarias, pero realmente tendrían algo de verdad, o eran las quiméricas invenciones de un científico de peinado extravagante?

Recordó ver su fotografía en algún periódico o algo. Realmente era un físico, estaba asombrada del grado de complejidad de las teorías, pero debía seguir para ayudar a esos dos intrépidos jóvenes que trataban de hacer lo mismo que su padre "Aquellos que quieren volar con las alas de Perseo"...Tal vez lo dijo sin pensar el Doctor aquel día, temía que fallaran acaso, o les advertía que no debían ser tan ambiciosos? Aun así debía continuar.

Aun que sin darse cuenta, después de una hora de lectura se quedo dormida con el libro sobre su vientre.

Heideric había acabado de preparar la cena, y pidió a Edward que fuera por ella a su recamara.

Además de las cosas que desempaco Josephine, el cuarto estaba intacto, y ella dormía placidamente en la cama. La miro. Se veía hermosa allí, sin movimiento, sin rastro alguno de angustia, tan pasiva...tan...tan tentadores sus labios, y aun así...No, Edward no tendría el atrevimiento, pero sabía que no se volvería a repetir esa oportunidad.

Se acerco con sigilo a la joven, y se inclino sobre su rostro, rozó sus labios, que hizo que despertara, pero ella era presa entre sus brazos. No trato de forzarse, desde que lo había visto la cautivó, pero realmente tenía en mente a Thomas, aquel chico del tren, que murió en aquel asalto.

Aun así se dejo llevar por la lengua de Edward, se dejo llevar por las manos que lentamente desabotonaban la blusa hasta dejar ver su pecho vendado, por aquellas que acariciaban su cabello hasta que un ruido familiar los interrumpió.

- Edward, pasa algo?

- shhh, no hagas ruido Jos- dijo separándose de ella y poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- Nada Al, estaba despertando a Jos!

- lo siento. Bueno, bajen ya o va a enfriarse!

- si...- y regresándole una mirada traviesa a Josephine le dijo- andando, ponte bien eso y bajemos a cenar.- ella solo dejo escapar una risita y volvió a abotonarse la blusa y acomodarse un poco el cabello. Edward la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Así bajaron juntos al comedor.

Comieron bajo un incomodo silencio, allí estaban los tres...mirándose uno al otro...Heideric a Edward, Edward a Josephine y Josephine miraba al vacío, pero parecía que miraba a los dos muchachos que se sentaban frente a ella...

- Entonces...Jos, vas a ayudarnos con el proyecto?- dijo Heideric rompiendo el silencio.

- si...tal vez por eso el Doctor me mando acá...

- seguramente- dijo Edward.

- eh...bueno, aun quería preguntarte varias cosas...

- desde luego Heid...

- las formulas químicas de la mezcla de combustible...

- todo lo inflamable que puedas encontrar...

- estas segura Jos?

- eso fue lo que lo mato...aunque…

- debemos clasificar las sustancias estables de las altamente inestables.

- Ed...no sabía que tu...

- pues, he descubierto que soy un gran químico...

- bueno...pero eso será mañana. Si no les molesta yo levantare la mesa...

- como crees, eres nuestra invitada!- exclamo Heideric levemente sonrojado

- no...si voy a quedarme debo serles útil en algo...

- bueno...pero

- insisto- le dijo con mirada suplicante.

- de acuerdo...

Una vez levantada al mesa y limpios los trastes, se sentaron en la sala a leer algunos libros que Josephine traía. Hasta que la venció el sueño.

- Ed...despiértala tú!

- no...insisto, tienes más tacto para estas cosas...

- ya se...cárgala y llévala a su recamara...

- eso hazlo tu Heid, a mi ni me...

- pero se que ella te quiere a ti Ed...- dijo tomándolo de los hombros, mirándolo con profundidad- anda.

- pe...pero...

- hazlo...no morirás por eso...

- si...de acuerdo.

Dejo el libro en la mesita y la tomo en sus brazos, ella solo se movió un poco.

- Tiene el sueño pesado eh!

- si...voy a llevarla a su cuarto.

Edward subió las escaleras con la chica en brazos, entro a su cuarto y la puso suavemente en su cama. La luna entraba por la ventana, y su piel se vio azulosa, como en aquella noche cuando estuvo con Heideric. No...debía sacudirse esos pensamientos de la cabeza...si no estallaría. Que hacer!...quería tenerla, pero...

Recordó su dolor previo ante la partida de su enamorado...que pasa si el logra regresar a Rizembul y dejarla sola? Seria devastador...

Lo pensó mucho antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de si...allí halló a Heideric.

-Ya ves, no paso nada...

- si...estoy agotado, dormiré un poco...buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Ed...

Toda la noche dio vueltas en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en que pudo tenerla en sus manos como "casi" la tenia antes de que Alphonse interrumpiera.

Sin embargo, aun recordaba aquella noche que paso con el. A lo que la pasión los hizo llegar. Se lamentaba, si, estaba arrepentido. Se sentía como un sucio pecador. Pensó que tal vez podría reivindicarse amando a Josephine y olvidando a Alphonse, pero era inútil...era como aquel que había querido toda su vida.

Alphonse tampoco podía dormir. De nuevo Josephine le estaba robando el sueño. Quería mucho a Edward, pero no podía evitar sentir algo por aquella científica "amiga" suya. La miraba y sentía vértigo en el estómago. La miraba y su corazón daba un vuelco. Era hermosa si, pero, al igual que Edward, aun recordaba aquella noche. También él se sentía arrepentido, más no un pecador.

También notó que Edward estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aun que no quisiera confesárselo, tal vez por temor a lastimarlo después de lo que le dijo.

Amaneció nevando. Eran las seis cuando se levantó Edward y salió de su cuarto, al pasar por el de Josephine la vio enroscada en la cama y envuelta en la sábanas, temblaba. Se acerco con sigilo y tomo una manta del closet, la cubrió con ella, y aprovecho para abrazarla y quitarle el frío, de paso para quitárselo él. Ella solo se movió un poco y dijo en un susurro "Tom..." Edward se incorporó, y cabizbajo se dirigió a la puerta, hasta que una adormilada voz lo llamo en su espalda

- Eres tu Ed...?

- si...

- ven...- el regreso a su lado y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

- que hora es...

- las seis con cinco, mas o menos...

- hace mucho frío...

- si está nevando...

- quédate aquí...es que eres muy cálido.- dijo esto sonrojada.

- si...- se recostó a su lado, dándole la espalda, cuando solo sintió su brazo rodeándolo.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Edward recordó que debía hacer el desayuno.

- Eh, Jos...tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno.

- si Ed...yo voy a vestirme, si no me dará mas frío.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, y ella desapareció tras la puerta del baño que estaba en el cuarto. Edward volteó hacia la puerta y vio a Heideric mirándolo.

- cuánto llevas allí?

- hace unos minutos solamente. Iba a bajar por el desayuno cuando la vi temblando, le di una manta, pero ella me pidió que me quedara a su lado.

- Edward, se que lo nuestro es difícil, pero si en verdad la amas...

- No Heid, solo que ella...

- la amas Ed...aun que intentes negármelo. Se que no me quieres lastimar Ed, pero me lastimas mas engañándome de este modo.

- En serio Heid, la única que siente algo es Jos...ella siempre me mira diferente. A ti te mira de un modo y a mi de otro, o a caso no lo notas Heid?

- Hagamos un trato, por que en primera, lo nuestro es imposible, y en segunda, no podemos herir a Jos, por que aun que no lo creas siento algo por ella, y se que tu también, desde que la vimos...

- Heid...

- déjame hablar, lo que propongo es que pase lo que pase, nunca volveremos a sentir algo el uno por el otro, mientras ella este cerca, entiendes?

- si Heid...

- por que si llegara a saber, seria devastador, y nos afectaría a ambos.

- entiendo Heid- en un impulsivo movimiento Edward abrazo a Heideric, dejando al chico levemente sonrojado.

- anda, debemos preparar el desayuno...

- si.

Así bajaron los dos jóvenes, y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno. En eso bajó Josephine y los miro. Luego dijo

- Ed...puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

* * *

Que tal, "divertido"?…dramático?…sentimentaloide y cursi?…los deje picados?…je, es que de eso se trata. Bueno, dejen Reviews, y nos leemos en el siguiente Cap. Cuídense y gocen de la vida.

Dedicado a aquel pequeño niño que me robo el corazon...mas detalles, me tendran que preguntar en privado...P


	3. Hiéreme

_**La Vida es Roja 3**_

Okok…ya es el tercero, de aquí a ver que sale…tómenlo como mi regalo de Navidad.

Agradeciendo de nuevo a:

**Fallen Angel**: ajajaja, es que de eso se trata, dejar pikado al público. Ke bueno que te gusto y arriba ánimos, los amigos traicionan a veces, pero psss, ya que no? A la próxima mas cuidado, por que a mi también me ha pasado.

**Hanasaki**: jeje, ke bueno que eres feliz…pero ya vienen los conflictos. No importa, ya veras que pasa al final. Cuídate

Bueno, gocen el siguiente capitulo. Felices fiestas.

_M.J._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hiéreme.**_

- Emm, si Jos- dijo Edward dejando de preparar el desayuno para ir con Josephine al cuarto contiguo.

- Te noto preocupada, que pasa?

- es que...es que...- y le tendió una carta en una hoja amarillenta, pero estaba fechada en ese mes y año.- esta carta es de Julián, uno de los amigos de Thomas, y dice que esta vivo, y que el profesor lo sabía.

- pero...- Edward no sabía que decir, el doctor les contó sus sospechas y las de Clara, la mujer con la que estuvo viviendo unos meses cuando fue a Nueva York, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle lo que pensaban.

- ya se que no debo decirte estas cosas, en especial por que es bastante obvio lo que siento por ti...- Edward solo se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada de la joven- pero yo quise mucho a Thomas...aún...

- lo amas, ya lo se...- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

- pero...

- si, en sueños lo llamas...yo...

Josephine se asustó al ver que Edward supiera más de lo debido, así que decidió ir a la cocina y pedirle consejo a Heideric. Sabía que el era mejor para estas cosas que Edward. Y si, ella contó la historia a Heideric, y éste la escuchó atentamente. Luego de que le planteó el problema y lloro sobre su hombro, Heideric le dijo

- Lo mejor es que olvides a ese hombre, si te traicionó es por...

- traicionarme, por que lo haría?

- no lo se, pero opino que no eres la primera mujer en su vida.

- pero y todo lo que pasó, y todo lo que me dijo!

- las palabras se las lleva el viento Jos, lamento decírtelo, pero...

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta, Edward, que no salio de su trance hasta que no escucho, la abrió, era un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros, y era delgado. Su piel estaba quemada por el sol, y vestía sencillamente.

- Aquí vive la señorita Josephine Scott?

- Y usted es?

- Thomas, vengo de Norteamérica buscándola.

- oh si, sabes, ella esta aquí!

- en serio?

- Quien es Edward!- gritó Heideric desde el fondo.

- Buscan a Jos...

- Eh...quisiera, quisiera verla por favor.

- ni en mil malditos años, bastardo...

- que?- el joven solo vio el puño de acero de Edward aproximándose a su rostro, justo en el ojo derecho, rodó por la acera, pero no iba a permitir tal descaro. Se levantó y tiró a Edward al suelo, donde comenzaron a forsegear. Heideric y Josephine llegaron a separarlos. Josephine sostuvo a Edward, quien tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de donde brotaba mucha sangre.

- Josephine!

- Que haces aquí Tom...- le dijo con mirada recelosa, mientras sostenía a un aturdido Edward.

- vine a buscarte...ven conmigo. Logré conseguir acomodo en una casa de huéspedes. Alli te diré la verdad de lo que sucedió, y que todos están manipulando la información para que no estemos juntos. Ven...- y le tendió la mano.

- Heid...encárgate de Edward, iré con él.

- pe...

- no me detengas Heid...

- Jos- le llamo Edward- ese bastardo te hará algo...

- Cállate, crees que seria capaz de lastimara a la mujer que amo?- todos quedaron callados. Josephine tomó su mano, y le dijo.

- voy por unas cosas, no tardo.- Fue a la recámara que los dos jóvenes habían arreglado para ella, y fue al encuentro con Thomas.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron unas cuadras, donde se detuvieron en un edificio. Entraron en él, y subieron unas largas escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un sencillo cuarto, ordenado y aseado. Sin embargo, no vio rastro alguno de las pertenencias del joven.

- Siéntate- dijo señalándole un sillón algo gastado de terciopelo rojo, ella se sentó, y él jaló una silla frente a ella, y tomo sus manos- lamento todo este drama Jos, se que te hirió profundamente lo que me pasó, pero todo fue un engaño. Supe por Clara que casi te matas por mí en el hospital.- ella solo se limito a esquivar su mirada y sonrojarse.

- pero si Clara...

- un día que fui a verla y a preguntar por ti, ella me negó entrar, y me dijo que te habías ido hacia mucho de vuelta a Europa. Aun así no le creí y entre buscándote cuando vi una carta del profesor Hein...

- doctor...

- si eso...y dijo que te habías puesto muy mal después de recibir la carta. Pero no estaba muerto, escapé, mas nunca encontraron mi cuerpo. Nadie hizo por buscarme, y llegué solo a Nueva York, buscándote. Luego entendí que habías venido a Alemania con el Doctor Hein. No fue difícil localizarte. El portero de su apartamento dijo que estaba enfermo, y que te mando a vivir con unos chicos que vivían cerca.

- Bueno, pero ya no siento nada por ti, me abandonaste!

- eso no es cierto, eso es lo que ellos querían que creyeras.- tomó su cara con una de sus manos y la besó profundamente.- ahora quiero que me hagas un favor, y que obedezcas, o te tiraré en la calle tan lejos de tus amigos, que morirás siendo pordiosera, entendiste?

- Tom? pero...

- si no lo haces, me obligaras a dejarte, por que venir a buscarte me dejó en la ruina, así que debes ayudarnos a vivir bien, cielo...- esto lo dijo asiéndola de los hombros con sus enormes y rudas manos.

- Pero...y...

- tu sabes que las mujeres no tienen oportunidad alguna de saber mas que un hombre, así que te lo diré una sola vez. Dejarás esas estupideces de la física y la química y harás lo que te diga, de acuerdo!

La chica estaba tan horrorizada con la actitud que tomó Thomas de repente. Que ella recordara, él era mas lindo, era tierno y sensible, pero lo estaba escuchando como cualquier hombre de clase media baja con su mujer, y pensó

- _aún no estamos casados_- así que se soltó de sus manos e increpó frente a su rostro- tu no tienes nada a que obligarme, y aun que me dejaras lejos, yo me manejo en Alemania igual o mejor que tu en América.

- Mira niña tonta, harás lo que te diga o la pagarás caro, me oíste!- dijo, dándole una fuerte bofetada al último. Josephine estaba sorprendida y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- Veo que olvidaste como te cuidé mientras estabas enferma, de como te mantuve viva cuando viajamos por el desierto, y así me agradeces que haya gastado todo lo que tenía por volver a verte, por que no entiendes que te amo...

- yo...

- si, tu olvidaste todo eso, y ahora que tu gozas de una vida feliz y acomodada te niegas a ayudarme...

- yo haré lo que digas Tom...tienes razón, he sido una ingrata...

Mientras, Heideric había puesto a Edward sobre el sillón para curarlo. Pasó un largo rato para que se le quitara lo aturdido, mientras Heideric revisaba con cuidado la herida en la nuca de Edward.

- Uy, con que te golpeaste?

- con el filo del escalón de la entrada...creo.

- tuviste suerte, un poco mas abajo y ese desgraciado te hubiera roto el cuello.

- Lo que mas coraje me da es que se haya llevado a Jos...

- los buscaremos, no te preocupes...- dijo con un extraño tono melancólico.

- Que sucede Heid?

- nada- dijo desviando la mirada para que Edward no viera que lloraba, aún así su voz lo delató.

- Heid...lo siento, es que...yo se que sentimos lo mismo, tanto por ella como por nosotros...pero...

- fui un estúpido al confesarte lo que siento. Realmente no se por que lo hice...

- no es así, además, ella se ha ido si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya no la veré más, ya no me perderé en su mirada...ya no la querré.

- Edward!

- Si en algún momento llega a suceder que ella quiera volver, mantendremos la decisión de no dejarnos de querer, prometido?- dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole.

- prometido- dijo tomando su mano, cuando sintió como el joven lo jalaba hacia su boca y lo besaba profundamente.

* * *

Pasó una semana, y los chicos se preparaban para la cena de Navidad, pero por una extraña razón no habían tenido noticias de Josephine, y Edward, a pesar de lo que le había prometido a Heideric, no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Pero no solo era eso. Estaba desesperado, el proyecto no rendía frutos, y lo que necesitaba era irse de allí y volver a ver a todos. Extrañaba tanto a su hermano Alphonse, a sus amigos que hace tanto no veía y de los cuales no pudo despedirse después de que pasó a través de la puerta. Realmente necesitaba regresar, estar atrapado en Munich lo frustraba. La primera vez que le asaltó este sentimiento fue cuando vivió con su padre. Él le ofreció una copa de Whisky, aquel sabor y la sensación que le dio después de la tercera lo reconfortaron grandemente. Decidió ir a algún bar por un par de tragos, así que se levantó del sillón donde leía y se puso el saco, dispuesto a salir. No avisó nada a Heideric, puesto que no quería que se preocupara.

Caminó largo rato, hasta que se halló con una taberna en una esquina, se escuchaban las estridentes risas de las prostitutas y la pianola que tocaba una alegre pero monstruosa sinfonía. Decidió entrar al fin. Y allí la miró, con un escotado vestido y atrevidas prendas a la vista del que quisiera mirarla, con un exagerado maquillaje, estaba Josephine, sirviendo mesas, con un rostro desencajado y triste. Al verla no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de placer, pero al ver que un hombre de veinte años más que ella y con la lujuria en la mirada la tomaba por el talle y la atraía hacia sus piernas, para que se sentase en él. Ella sintió su mirada y lo vio, allí de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

- _sálvame Ed_!- pensó, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que en realidad era él y no un espejismo, el hombre le volteó el rostro para besarla, lo que la enfadó, y de una bofetada se liberó de su cruel cárcel. Así voltear a donde estaba Edward ya no lo halló. Entonces no se engañaba, era un simple espejismo.

Edward corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y llegó a casa exaltadísimo.

- Ed, qué pasa, a qué se debe todo este alboroto?

- Salí a dar una vuelta, y me metí a un bar, y allí estaba Jos...

- Jos, bebiendo?

- no, sirviendo mesas y dejándose manosear por todo mundo.

- qué? - Heideric no podía creer lo que Edward decía, tal vez si había bebido demás y la confundió con una de las tantas prostitutas del lugar.- Sabes, no creo nada de lo que dices...

- que, no es suficiente, te juro por la tumba de mi madre que la vi!

- bueno, y que sugieres que hagamos, allí estaba Thomas?

- para ser honesto, no lo vi...

- mmm, bueno, entonces podemos ir por ella.

Así que los dos se arriesgaron a ir por ella a aquel bar, pero para su sorpresa, vieron a Thomas en la entrada de la taberna, al parecer era el que sacaba a los ebrios agresivos del lugar. No quisieron arriesgarse y se retiraron del lugar antes de que los vieran.

Decidió entonces detenerse, y esperar a que salieran de la taberna (pues el creía que indudablemente ellos saldrían juntos de allí).Ya había comenzado a nevar, pero no quisieron darse por vencidos.

Y en efecto tal como lo esperaban, pasadas unas horas, al anochecer, el dueño decidió cerrar y enviar a sus empleados a casa, por ser la víspera de Navidad.

Vieron a Josephine, que se notaba que con algunas copas encima; cubierta por un sucio gabán, y a Thomas a su lado llevándola violentamente del brazo. Heideric y Edward decidieron seguirlos a una distancia respetuosa. Llegaron a aquel viejo edificio y los vieron meterse enun cuarto de la planta baja, que era el cuarto donde en realidad Thomas vivía. Se encendió la luz, y miraron la silueta de Thomas acercarse a la de Josephine, para darle un beso agresivo y tosco. Y alcanzaron a escucharlos.

- Me estas lastimando Tom!

- qué, a caso no vas a regalarme algo esta Navidad?

- estas loco, me obligas a acostarme con otros hombres y...

- acostarse!- pensó Edward alarmado.

- ni siquiera lo hacen, solo te tocan.

- pero abusan de mi, tengo derechos Tom!

- el único derecho que tienes es a callarte y obedecerme!- dijo, seguido de un ruido sordo, y la imagen de Josephine cayendo al suelo. Luego solo miraron como se agachaba y se escucho el chasquido de los labios de Thomas contra la piel de Josephine, y sus acallados sollozos.

- Esto es demasiado Heid, iré por ella.

- y si...

- no me pasará nada. Quédate aquí y vigila que no venga algún policía.

- bueno, si...

Entró con sigilo al edificio, y Heideric solo logró escuchar como Edward tumbaba la puerta de una patada. Y voces discutiendo.

Edward halló a Thomas sobre Josephine, tratando de abrir sus piernas, y besando bruscamente uno de sus pechos. Ella solo lloraba, todo el maquillaje se había escurrido en un negro río que bajaba por sus mejillas, y se veía que le faltaba la fuerza, que no podía luchar más. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta caer, se enderezó lo que pudo y al ver a Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y abrir los ojos de par en par. Thomas volteó y vio a Edward que se dirigía fúrico hacia él.

- Así quería encontrarte, maldito bastardo!

Edward golpeó con su automail de nuevo en el ojo derecho de Thomas, esta vez dejándole una herida sangrante bajo él. De otro golpe en el estómago lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, y Edward aprovechó para ir hacia Josephine, la cargó y le dijo

- te encuentras bien?- ella solo se abrazó de el llorando, toda su ropa estaba rasgada, mostrándola casi desnuda. Edward salió del apartamento, la bajó un momento y al cubrió con su saco, volvió a cargarla, al notar unas heridas profundas en sus tobillos. Heideric los vio salir, y se acercó de inmediato.

- Está bien?

- solo un poco asustada y con unos rasguños. Debemos llevarla a casa, no se en realidad que tan mal está...

- si- pero antes de que se fueran, salió Thomas con toda la saña de matar a Edward, así que por la espalda lo tiró, ante los gritos desesperados de Josephine, que rodaba por el suelo. Thomas golpeaba salvajemente a Edward en la cara, ya le había abierto la ceja y el labio, y brotaba sangre de su nariz. Pero Edward no dejaría que se saliera con la suya y de un movimiento, golpeó sus _partes bajas_, dejándolo tumbado del dolor sobre la nieve. Heideric fue a auxiliarlo una vez que se aseguró de que Josephine estaba bien por la caída. Pero Thomas se levantó y con una navaja alcanzó a hacerle daño en el brazo a Heideric y en la cara a Edward, hasta que enfadado, se levantó como pudo y lo noqueó a Thomas de una patada en la cara.

- Te lo dije Ed!

- ya se, pero si no hubiéramos hecho algo, ese bastardo pudo haber violado y asesinado a Jos.

- cierto.

Edward se levantó cojeando y sangrando. Aún así tomo a Josephine de nuevo en sus brazos y se fueron a casa, sin preocuparse siquiera de los policias que llegaban corriendo.

Heideric preparaba la cena para esa noche cuando Edward lo sacó de la cocina. Una vez que se curó y vendó el brazo, bajó de nuevo a la cocina a continuar.

Mientras dejó que Edward curara las heridas de Josephine, ella ya se había puesto ropa, y estaban sentados sobre la cama del cuarto de Edward. El curaba unas heridas que eran como si la hubieran tenido atada o sujeta con algo que la lastimara por mucho tiempo y tenía numerosos moretones en el cuerpo, así como el labio partido y una ceja abierta con un pobre vendolete algo gastado.

- No debimos dejarte ir Jos...Mírate como estas!

- No te preocupes Ed, yo misma lo decidí, creí que sería lo mismo, pero ya vi que no era así. Yo estoy bien Ed, déjame curarte a ti...- dijo mirando la sangre seca que estaba en la cara de Edward.

- eh...si, pero antes mejor me doy una ducha, de acuerdo?

- si Ed.

- mientras descansa un poco.

Edward se metió al baño de su cuarto y unos minutos después se escucho el sonido de la regadera. Jos solo se recostó y escucho el agua caer.

Adentro, Edward se quejaba de las heridas en su rostro, tenía el ojo amoratado, la ceja abierta y el labio roto, sin mencionar que la boca le sabía a sangre. Pero le dolía bastante aquella pequeña herida en la cabeza, también tenía unos cuantos moretones de los golpes que le dio, debía admitir que el tipo, a pesar de ser un patán, boxeaba bien...

Al salir había olvidado por completo que Jos estaba allí, y salió solo con la toalla enredada en la cintura.

- Lo siento!- dijo Josephine levantándose de la cama lentamente, sin lograr ocultar lo doloroso que era con aquellas heridas- iré a mi recamara, llámame cuando...- Edward la tomó del brazo y delicadamente la atrajo hacia él, besándola con cuidado, ella solo se abrazó a su cuerpo, ya que no tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas. Se sentía tan tibia su piel húmeda, tan suave y blanca. Su cabello suelto hasta los hombros aún goteaba, dejando escurrir perlas de agua sobre su piel. Poco a poco, la pasión los fue llevando, hasta que se recostaron sobre la cama. Josephine lanzó un gemido de dolor, lo que hizo que Edward se detuviera.

- Estas bien?

- si...si...

- déjame ver.- se levantó y le ayudó a ella a levantarse, descubrió su espalda y la vio llena de marcas, eran latigazos.

- Josephine, y esto!

- Thomas me golpeaba, por que no quería...no quería...- ella solo se lanzó a sus brazos llorando- ...no quería tener relaciones con el!

Edward se quedó en silencio, dejando que Josephine sacara toda esa ira la frustración que sentía y esa tristeza. Sentía correr sus lágrimas por su piel, de nuevo humedecida por sus lágrimas, hasta que se calmó.

- déjame curarte Jos...

- si Edward...

Curó las heridas que tenía en la espalda, y dejó que Josephine se vendara el torso, mientras el volvía al baño a vestirse.

Una vez que él se puso los pantalones y se colocó la camisa sin abrocharla, se sentó frente a Josephine y le dijo.

- ahora si, cúrame.- le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto extraña.

- si...

Curó la boca de Edward con especial esmero, luego curó su ceja al igual que los demás rasguños. Después de eso, Edward tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

- realmente querías decirme algo mas ese día, lo se. Quisiera saber que fue.

- Ed...- ella solo se sonrojó- bueno yo...solo quería decirte que yo...

- Edward, necesito que me ayudes un poco si no te importa!- ambos desviaron la mirada, Edward lanzó un suspiro y se levantó.

- Voy enseguida!- voceó, luego tomó a Josephine en sus brazos y fue a dejarla a su cuarto.

- creo que ya se lo que era, solo quiero decirte que yo también.- después de eso, la besó, volvió a mirarla con aquella manera extraña y salió corriendo, ante la atónita mirada de Josephine.

Después de un rato, entró Heideric al cuarto de Josephine.

- Hola, estás mejor?

- Si, gracias Heid.

- mira, creo que es algo temprano para los regalos, pero, creo que lo vas a necesitar, Edward y yo lo escogimos...- y le tendió una caja mediana, la cual Josephine tomó entre sus manos, la abrió y dentro había un hermoso vestido de color rojo un tanto obscuro.

- pensé que lo necesitarías.

- gracias Heid!- dijo abrazando al joven. Heideric se sonrojó y se soltó rápidamente.

- bueno...vístete Jos...

- si...- y Heideric salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Josephine se puso aquel vestido y unos zapatos. Le quedaba a la perfección. Así bajó al comedor. Allí vio a Edward poniendo las velas en los candelabros dorados de la mesa. Cuando sintió su presencia, Edward volteó y la miró anonadado, se veía tan hermosa. En eso entró Heideric con una gran ensaladera en las manos, y quedó igual de perplejo que su compañero. Ambos no salían de su asombro, y un bochornoso silencio inundo de nuevo el comedor. Hasta que Josephine hablo.

- solo soy una mocosa con un bonito vestido, de que se sorprenden?

- Eh...bueno en realidad es por que...- dijo Heideric desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

- nunca te habíamos visto con un vestido, y la verdad es que te sienta muy bien.

- jeje, bueno, gracias.- dijo sonrojándose y bajando los dos últimos escalones que quedaban, pero las heridas la traicionaron, y cayó al suelo. Edward corrió en su auxilio, y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Aún estas muy delicada, debes tener cuidado.

- si...si Ed- dijo agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente. Sin embargo su mirada se tornó de pronto melancólica, y Heid solo dejó la ensaladera en la mesa, y se acercó a los dos.

- Jos, ese maldito te tuvo atrapada en condiciones horribles, aún así, recuerda que siempre tendrás amigos que te cuiden, como nosotros- dijo tomando su mano y besándola, ante la atónita mirada de Edward.

- Heid!- dijo Josephine mirándolo con una leve sonrisa y algo sonrojada. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos que parecían eternos, Heideric no había soltado su mano. Edward simplemente se levantó y salió de la casa, a pesar de que ambos trataron de detenerle en el umbral.

Caminó por las calles buscando un bar, ahora esa copa se hacia una prioridad, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en vida, no lo podía creer, siempre pensó que Josephine lo quería, pues las veces que él la besó, ella jamás opuso resistencia, al contrario, se dejaba llevar por el.

Pero vio la cruel realidad, Heideric había logrado cautivarla antes, a pesar de que trató de alejarse y mantenerse al margen de lo que él y Josephine sentía, "_por el bien de los dos_" decía.

Siempre mentía para no herirlo, pero eso en lugar de reconfortarlo, le hacía más daño. No podía vivir sin él, pero Josephine también se había vuelto necesaria. Aquella semana en que no estuvo con ellos, iba a la recamara de Heideric, a pasar la noche, contemplándolo. Aún sentía algo por Josephine, si, pero tener a alguien que le recordara a Al, era suficiente para él.

La verdad con Al nunca hubiera podido hacer algo como lo que había hecho con Heideric, es que, de cierto modo, Alphonse Heideric era muy diferente. Lo más probable era que su hermano nunca lo hubiera querido, y pensara muy mal de él, no solo por sus "tendencias extrañas", sino por que él era su hermano mayor.

Eso resonaba mas en su cabeza, y lo hacía sentirse un pecador, como siempre que iba con Heideric a que le quitara ese sentimiento con un "_Te Amo Edward_...". Pero al contrario, eso lo hacía caer más en la tentación, y lo hacía cada vez más pecador. Ahora con Josephine de vuelta, tal vez no pudiera verlo de nuevo como aquella larga semana.

Llegó al único bar abierto que encontró, se sentó en la barra, y el cantinero le preguntó que quería.

- Whisky...por favor.

- y dime amigo, que hace un mocoso como tú pidiendo un whisky?

- Oiga, yo no soy ningún mocoso

- si, di lo que quieras enano.

- a quien le estas diciendo enano que no puede pedir un trago en un bar por que no es lo suficientemente alto como para tener la mayoría de edad!

- no dije eso, mejor muéstrame alguna identificación.

- hmm- dijo sacando una pequeña papeleta

- es verdad, lo siento caballero.

- si, si...- dijo cabizbajo.

- y por que no esta en su casa con su familia?

- lo mismo le pregunto, casi todos los bares están cerrados.

- ah, lo que pasa es que yo vivo aquí, y soy soltero, vengo de Italia, así que no tengo a nadie.

- ah, yo también, yo también...

- si?

- si, mi padre me volvió a abandonar, y mi mejor amigo se quedó con mi chica...

- eso si que es malo.

- si, muy malo...

- tenga, cortesía de la casa- dijo sonriéndole el hombre afablemente. Tenía toda la pinta de un cantinero, delgado, de cabello y bigote negros. Era amigable, y se quedó bebiendo y hablando con el hombre, hasta que eran cerca de las doce, y Edward se tambaleaba, y apenas permanecía en pie. Le dijo al hombre que no le ayudara, y se fue tambaleando hasta la casa.

Heideric y Josephine estaban sentados en la mesa, no comían, solo miraban la comida enfriarse, mientras esperaban a Edward, en eso se escucharon fuertes y bruscos toquidos, Josephine fue a ver quien era, si, Edward.

- Ed! por que vienes...

- por que me quiero olvidar de todo...quiero sacar todo lo que no quiero en mi mente...- en eso, se desvaneció en brazos de Josephine, cayendo ambos al suelo, Edward estaba justo sobre Josephine, casi rozando sus labios, pero no fue a propósito, sino que esa fue la forma en la que cayeron. En el acto Heideric volteó cuidadosamente a Edward, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Josephine se levantó y tomó la jarra de agua, y la lanzó sobre su rostro, despertándolo de la borrachera, aun que no bajándosela.

- Me voy a...dormir. Mañana...mañana...olvídenlo, buenas noches...

- no cenarás con nosotros?

- no, ya cené, adelante, que les aproveche, tortolitos.

Josephine abrió los ojos como platos, y se sonrojó toda, igual que Heideric, que no creyó las palabras de Edward. Heideric, a pesar de todo, sentía cierto coraje, pues se dejó vencer muy rápido ante Josephine en cuanto llegó, y se dio cuenta de que olvidó todo lo que había pasado aquella semana anterior. "_Quieres guerra Ed, te la voy a dar_" pensó.

Cenaron y luego de eso subieron. Edward estaba dando vueltas, ya un poco más sobrio por el cubetazo de agua, y los escuchó subir y hablar.

- Lamento que Ed se pusiera así, tú sabes que no es así.

- si, creo que fue culpa mía Heid.

- por que...

- es que...

- _que le dirá...espero que no le diga nada de nuestro_...

- es que creo que he estado dándole muchas alas...

- alas?

- si, lo que pasa es que...el solo me parece atractivo, pero...pero es que...yo quiero a alguien mas...

- _con que no diga Thomas_...

- quien Jos, si se puede saber

- eh...- la chica se quedó muda, sonrojada. Edward, quien decidió mirar por la puerta los vio, Heideric estaba frente a ella, dándole a él la espalda, y veía claramente a la joven que dudaba. Ella sintió su mirada y lo vio espiando.

- ehh, ahh...mejor te digo mañana si, me siento algo fatigada...

- te entiendo, hace mucho que no descansas. Buenas noches.- dijo Heideric, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y yendo a su recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Josephine se quedó allí pasmada por un momento, hasta que decidió entrar a su habitación antes de que Edward saliera como fiera de su cuarto a regañarla o a reclamarle por lo sucedido. Metió el cerrojo y se cambió de ropa. Luego de un rato de mirar a la ventana, se metió a la cama y se quedó dormida, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía sobre sus mejillas.

Edward estaba fuera de si, había escuchado de labios de Josephine que no lo amaba a él, y eso no le gustaba...iba a decirle a Heideric que estaba enamorada de él? _De cualquier otro menos de él_...pensó.

Al otro día se levantó con la cabeza adolorida y con muchísima sed. Al lado de su cama había un vaso de agua junto se encontraba colocada sobre una servilleta una pastilla blanca. Sobre una silla había una pequeña bandeja con hielos, dentro de la cual había un par de cervezas. En el escritorio, sobre los papeles regados, había una charola con algo de pavo de la cena anterior y una ensalada. Estaba confundido...quien pudo haberlo hecho? Todas aquellas atenciones...(N.A: Experiencia personal XD)

Salió del cuarto y buscó a Heideric. Su recamara estaba vacía. Luego fue a la de Josephine y se encontraba abierta...pasó con cautela, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie, rabió.

Bajo a largos pasos la escalera, buscándolos por toda la casa sin hallarlos. Algo aturdido y mareado se dio cuenta que no estaba tan en condiciones de enfadarse así, y regresó a su cuarto a tomar lo que le habían dejado tan previsoramente.

Una vez hecho esto, se asomó a la ventana, y miró a Josephine y a Heideric que se acercaban a la casa. Ambos iban riendo y platicando sobre algo muy interesante. Luego se detuvieron frente a la puerta, colocándose Heideric frente a ella para decirle algo, que seguro fue algo que la alarmo, por el cambio tan drástico en su semblante. Luego Heideric dijo otra cosa y vio como Josephine se sonrojaba y luego Heideric tomó sus manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios ante su asombro.

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver...estaba absorto. Heideric de seguro le dijo lo que sentía por ella, aun que siempre se lo negara. Acababa de romperle el corazón doblemente, él y ella lo dejaban solo al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar Heideric y Josephine, Edward estaba recargado en la mesa.

- Vaya, así que a esto se debían tantas atenciones, a que ustedes dos ya son pareja...

- Ed!

- así es Edward...ya somos pareja, pero no por eso Josephine iba a ser hipócrita contigo!

- Si, pues mas hipócrita fue al aceptar mis besos!

- que?- solo pudo dar un ruido ronco y comenzar a toser.

- HEID!- exclamó Josephine acercándose a Heideric.

- no...no es nada...y tu Edward, aun que te hayas aprovechado de su nobleza, no vas a separarnos con eso, me oíste!

* * *

XD, le hice unas pequeñas correciones al texto original, que al parecer no me las admitió el sistema, además de unas cosillas que debía agregarle que no puse...

Bueno. Espero sus Reviews. Y espero que se cuiden y no se quemen mucho en la playa, OK?

Adiosín y hasta Enero!


	4. Amargo Vacío

**La Vida es Roja **

AHHHH LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE A HEIDERIC, UNA ENORME DISCULPA. Me confundí con Albert Heinrich, de Cyborg 009, que mal. Y es que he estado leyendo muchos fics de esa serie. Lo siento, pero ya lo corregí. XD solo que se me hizo gracioso y lo pongo aquí XDXDXD

* * *

**Amargo vacío.**

- Qué!?, el hecho de que ella y yo hayamos tenido un romance...

- no me afecta en lo absoluto. Lo pasado, pasado Edward!, entiendes.

- Pues si de eso se trata, entonces voy a decir lo que sucedió en el pasado, a ver si eso no le afecta a Josephine o a ti.

- No te atreverías!

- que no?

Josephine no sabía que hacer. Heideric acababa de decirle algo muy importante fuera de la casa, antes de que todo este desbarajuste se desatara ante sus ojos.

Heideric había estado enfermo desde hacía bastante tiempo. En realidad no había querido pensar que fuera mas grave que un simple resfriado recurrente. Incluso se olvidó de la idea de que fuese una alergia, pero no...

Estaba sumamente asustado por como cada día sentía un leve sabor metálico en la boca. Decidió ir un día al médico. Uno de esos tantos días en los que Edward se quedaba profundamente dormido. El médico le dio una grave noticia; no tenía mucho tiempo de vida. Tal vez no el suficiente para terminar el proyecto. Esto lo hizo sentirse muchísimo peor. Aunado a eso, Edward se había comportado de manera extraña cuando Josephine se le acercaba.

Sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de Josephine, a tal grado que se le olvidó por completo lo que vivieron juntos. Sus cálidos besos, sus suaves caricias, aquellos susurros que hacían que gimiera delirante, deseoso de pecado...

Si, así era y debían callárselo por el bien de ambos. Pero ahora Edward iba a revelarlo todo en un arranque de furia...

Pero volviendo a los pensamientos pasados de la joven Josephine, Heideric le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho el médico. Se sobresaltó de saber que el pobre chico moriría, a tan corta edad. Heideric le imploro que por ningún motivo dejara que Edward lo supiera, después de todo, seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Pero lo que le dijo después fue lo que provocó que se desatara todo, le dijo que quisiera vivir lo poco que le queda a su lado. Ahora los dos se confrontaban. Heideric se sentía muy débil como para discutir con Edward y se notaba.

Si, nos queda bien claro que ambos se enamoraron de la misma chica, y si, que Heideric trató de alejarse para dejarle el camino libre a su amado Edward, pero sus arranques de celos lo hacían enfadar, si él mismo sabía a la perfección que él quería que ambos fueran felices, por que se encelaba tanto cuando se acercaba a Josephine?, de cualquier manera, él era su amigo, y tenía derecho a hablarle.

Heideric admitía para sus adentros que ese día se había pasado un poco de la raya, diciéndole eso a Josephine y tomando su mano, siendo que Edward ya la había ayudado a levantarse, pero ahh!, el instinto casanova de Heideric le ganó.

Aun que ya sabía que era divertida la reacción de Edward cuando se ponía celoso, eso lo lastimaba enormemente...aún mas por el hecho de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y quedar mal con la única persona que lo ha hecho volar sin alas, era demasiado para él.

Pero, era ya muy tarde. Edward no se atrevió a abrir el pico, solo se quedó allí mirándolos con ira contenida, y en un arranque salió como una tormenta del lugar, azotando la puerta.

Corrió calles enteras tratando de contener el traicionero llanto de su roto corazón, hasta que llegó al bar de aquel italiano amable que acababa de conocer apenas hacía unas horas. El hombre sonrió amable dándole las buenas tardes. Acababan de dar las doce. Enfadado y en tono de exigencia pidió Whisky de nuevo, siendo obedecido por el abnegado cantinero.

Y así copa tras copa consumió su dolor y la botella. Al hacerlo ya no quería mas, y se levantó al cabo de una hora, cuando agarró el valor de regresar a esa casa, no tenía a donde más ir. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, vio en el umbral a Josephine, que lo miraba con dolo.

- si viniste por mi, pierdes tu tiempo, tu novio necesita que lo cuiden mas que a mi, siempre he estado solo y se cuidarme.- y pasó con la cabeza baja al lado de ella, tambaleando, siendo detenido por su brazo.

- no te dejaré ir solo a casa en ese estado. Heideric se fue a estudiar a la biblioteca, el y yo ya no somos mas que buenos amigos...

- me mentiste.

- no. Solo lo hice por...por...

- por que el está muy mal y no quiere que yo lo sepa...no?

- como...como sabes que él..?

- no nací ayer Jos. Ahora déjame ir solo a casa...- en eso sorpresivamente lo abrazó, recargando su mejilla sobre su pecho, sin recibir reacción alguna de su interlocutor.- suéltame...- dijo calmadamente, con la voz algo distorsionada

- no lo haré, hasta que me perdones...- dijo sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo, comenzando a llorar y a mojar su camisa.

- lo engañas acaso?

- que no te acabo de decir que solo somos amigos?!- increpó llorando frente a su rostro, para luego evadir su mirada hacia un lado. Luego, Edward tomó su cara con su mano verdadera y la besó. Ese beso le supo a sal, la sal de aquellas lágrimas que corrían como límpidos ríos sobre sus rosadas y heladas mejillas. Afuera nevaba levemente, apenas bañaba con su blancura las aceras de las calles de Munich.

Ese beso parecía eterno, Josephine no quería dejar de besarlo y Edward no quería dejarla ir. Pero debían. Ese sabor alcohólico de la boca de Edward comenzaba a calarle, no lo había notado, hasta que inhaló. Olía a alcohol...a dolor.

No pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto. Edward ni lo notó, estaba sobrado alcoholizado. Josephine le ofreció el brazo para que soportara su peso, ya que le costaba trabajo andar.

Ambos se fueron trabajosamente hasta la casa, donde Edward le pidió a Josephine que lo dejara en la sala, pero ella se siguió, hasta llegar a su recámara.

- si Heid te ve en ese estado, va a sentirse peor.

- si...si...- le ayudó a subirse a la cama, dónde se quitó el saco y lo tiró en algún rincón del cuarto y allí en la cama se quedó recostado. Josephine se sentó al lado. Edward solo miraba al techo. Un leve silencio los invadió hasta que dijo

- era verdad eso que dijiste, que solo te parezco atractivo y que no me amas en realidad?

- no...

- por que lo dijiste?- dijo enderezándose, y mirando a la joven que agachaba la cabeza.- que pasó?

- no sé...lo dije sin pensar Ed...lamento haberte lastimado.

Ed tomó la mano que apoyaba a la joven sobre la cama, se acercó lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de adivinar el camino a sus labios. La besó de nuevo, esta vez mas apasionadamente, con hambre de sus labios aun que dolieran, por las cicatrices de lo que les pasó a ambos por culpa del mismo hombre.

Esta vez, Edward fue provocando que la chica retrocediera hacia la cama, una vez allí, la encarceló entre sus brazos, sin dejar de saborear sus labios rojos. Estrechó su mano con aquella que era de acero y dejó a la otra, la que es sensible, recorrer cada centímetro de su cintura. No estaba sobre ella, sino que solo la encerró entre sus brazos, no iba a forzarla a nada, sería incapaz.

Ella acarició sus mejillas, y metió sus dedos entre los cabellos del joven, aquel cabello tan sedoso y de brillante color dorado, casi como un rayo de sol. Quitó la liga que ataba su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente sobre sus hombros. Edward no dejaba de besarla, y no se percató de que ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, una vez hecho esto, acarició su pecho, sintiendo la fortaleza de éste. Edward solo se separó de ella, la miró y se levantó de allí. No estaba listo, aun que ya sentía en su cuerpo los estragos de las caricias. Se levantó y se quitó con ambas manos el cabello del rostro, dándole la espalda a Josephine para que no mirara esos estragos, pero ella lo miraba suplicante.

- esto...esto...no Jos, sabes que no debemos...no debo...- al voltear a mirarla ella solo lo veía, y comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba, dejando ver las vendas que reducían sus atributos de mujer, de aquella mujer que se vestía de hombre para protegerse de los que quisieran poseerla. A veces maldecía su belleza por ese motivo.

Se quitó totalmente aquella camisa y se levantó de la cama, solo para cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, luego se recargó en la puerta, mirándolo. Edward solo estaba allí sorprendido mirándola, hasta que se acercó.

- Jos...yo...

- calla...- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Luego que lo quitó, Edward miró sus labios, húmedos y tentadoramente rojos, como para morderlos. Así lo hizo con suma delicadeza, tomando del talle a Josephine y permitiendo que ella retirara su camisa, dejándola en el suelo. Recorrió su pecho, su abdomen, hasta que sintió la hebilla del cinturón, la abrió, sin que el joven la rechazara esta vez, sino intensificando mas la pasión de sus besos.

Pero Josephine no quería realmente eso, sino solo estar allí con él, besándolo, tocándolo... se detuvo y dejó de abrir la hebilla, aunque se notaba ya lo que sucedía, era inevitable que le sucediera eso a Edward, por la pasión de los besos y de sus caricias. Sin embargo, ella también comenzó a sentir los mismos estragos, pero de diferente manera. Sus pezones comenzaban a asomarse traicioneramente a través de las vendas. Edward no quería impedir que pasara, y comenzó delicadamente a retirar los vendajes del torso de Josephine, y una vez hecho eso, presionó su cuerpo contra su pecho, como para que nadie notara su desnudez, sintiendo la firmeza de sus pechos, los sentía latir contra su cuerpo agitadamente. La abrazó sin dejar de besarla, y en ese abrazo, la alzó del suelo y dio la vuelta para dejarse caer en la cama sobre de ella, solo sobre de ella. Llegó un momento en el que sintió que estallaría, entonces se detuvo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. De allí salió casi al instante. Solo vio a Josephine en la puerta cubierta con la camisa que él dejó allí tirada, lo miraba sobre su hombro. Luego se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, y salió calladamente por la puerta, llevándose la camisa de su amante y dejando sus ropas en la recámara de Edward. No quería detenerse, pero supo que ella no lo deseaba así, al dejar de desabrochar sus pantalones. Lo entendía, él tampoco se sentía listo para hacerlo, aún.

Se recostó en la cama, botando la ropa de Josephine dentro del closet, y quedándose dormido.

Al cerrar la puerta Josephine se cruzó inesperadamente con Heideric. No notó que no era su camisa, pero si notó que algo pasó.

- ya llegó?

- si...tuve que subirlo a su recamara, estaba muy ebrio.

- no te hizo nada, verdad?

- no...voy a mi recámara, allí dejé los demás libros.

- no te preocupes, ya me has enseñado mucho...ya puedo hacerlo solo.

- estás...

- si, estoy seguro...

- como digas, entonces iré a descansar.

- adelante.

Josephine entró a su recámara y cerró, pero la curiosidad de Heideric lo hizo abrir la puerta de Edward, allí lo vio durmiendo semidesnudo en la cama, sudaba y tenía el cabello suelto, disperso sobre la almohada.

Entró con sigilo y se hincó al lado de la cama, acarició su rostro y retiró algunos cabellos que cubrían su cara.

- nos peleamos por algo realmente estúpido Ed...lo lamento...lamento haber interferido entre ella y tu, se que se aman, no puedo obligar a Josephine a amarme...perdóname Ed...

- no tienes nada que perdonar Heid...nada en absoluto...- el chico solo lo miró sorprendido

con sus ojos de zafiro- todo es mi culpa, te hice una promesa y te fallé...estuve a punto de cometer un error fatal al decirle a Josephine lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

- pero eso lo provoqué yo!

- si, pero yo no le puse un alto...- enderezándose a la altura de sus labios, besó a Heideric- yo soy el que debe disculparse...

Pasaron las horas, Heideric estudiaba arduamente en la sala, devorando cientos de libros de física, química e ingeniería, Josephine estaba en su cuarto leyendo, mientras que Edward daba vueltas por el cuarto como un león enjaulado. Seguía semidesnudo, no había pensado en vestirse, pero pensaba mas en algo que robaba por completo su atención. Heideric o Josephine...amaba a ambos, pero no podía tener a ninguno. Josephine era intocable, por que si no lastimaría a Heideric, y si alguna vez Josephine llegaba a enterarse de su pecaminosa y prohibida relación, quedaría devastada. Además de que pensaría que ambos son unos enfermos mentales.

Aún así recordó como Josephine se le insinuó al quitarse esa camisa frente a él, la tomó y la olió, tenía su aroma...lo hizo recordar el sabor de su piel y de sus labios, sus palpitantes pechos, sus temblorosas manos que le propinaban aquellas suaves caricias a través de su cuerpo, marcando el camino hacia algo mas allá de lo que ellos realmente querían. Sus sensuales y húmedos labios, como vibraban a cada beso y el casi imperceptible temblor de sus piernas, ante el nerviosismo que tenía al encontrarse en dicha situación.

Ya anochecía, pero no calmaba la pasión que lo quemaba por dentro...pero no podían hacerlo, no debían. Si ella resultaba...pero...no sabía que hacer. Ya lo quería, después de haber estado con ella, sentir lo mismo aun que fuera por un leve momento. No podía mas, salió del cuarto en silencio, para no ser escuchado por Heideric, y fue a la recámara de Josephine.

Adentro Josephine estaba igual que él, recostada en la cama tratando de evitar "malos pensamientos en su mente". No había encendido la lámpara, y la luna comenzaba a iluminar su cuarto. Luego vio crecer una leve línea luminosa en el suelo, seguida de una conocida silueta. Lo vio, como hacía horas lo miró. Edward cerró la puerta y con un dedo le indicó que se callara, caminó hacia el lecho, donde ella estaba con su camisa sin abotonar, mostrando de nuevo su vibrante y ansioso pecho, se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios apasionadamente.

Esta vez subió a la cama como un animal salvaje, y besaba sus labios de la misma manera, delicadamente quitó la camisa que cubría el desnudo torso de Josephine, y bajó sus besos al cuello, luego hasta su pecho, mientras abría los pantalones que traía la joven, retirándolos poco a poco junto con la ropa interior.

Volvió a subir a sus labios y se acercó a su oído diciéndole quedamente "desnúdame", Josephine tomó de nuevo aquella hebilla de la perdición, la abrió y quitó el cinturón, abrió los pantalones, hasta que la mano sensible de Edward tomaba la suya y bajando ambos los pantalones, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Hubo un pequeño instante en el que ella se separó de él, y se miraron a los ojos. Josephine tenía temor en ellos, lo que hizo a Edward dudar de nuevo, "hazlo..." dijo Josephine atrayéndolo hacia ella con una mano, y besándolo profundamente. Dejó que hallara solo el camino, él tomó su pierna y la acarició hasta llegar a su cintura, de dónde la tomó, sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto con su mano. De un suave movimiento se deslizó dentro de ella. Ella solo se abrazó mas fuerte del joven y soltó una lágrima en sus ojos. Edward estaba algo desorientado, no sabía como hacerlo (NA: con una chica ¬¬ XD), mas la pasión lo iba guiando ciegamente, comenzó a moverse, y a besar a Josephine para calmar el placentero dolor que sentía. Le agradaba tener su peso sobre ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentirlo latir y sudar entre mas friccionaba su piel contra la suya, su marcado cuerpo contra sus pechos, sus labios, su lengua, las caricias que le daba con aquella mano tibia que era capaz de sentir su estremecimiento, su movimiento, comenzaba a saberle la boca a sal por el sudor y las lágrimas que salieron cuando la hizo suya, la otra mano helada que la aprisionaba para que no se fuera nunca de él, congelaba la piel pero calentaba el corazón, al saber que nunca la dejaría sola. Ansiaba tenerlo cerca por siempre, para calmar la cruda ventisca que afuera se desataba, mientras los cristales de la pequeña ventana se ahumaban y dejaban que la luz pasara azulosa a través de la obscuridad de la recámara, donde se hicieron uno.

Josephine sentía que iba a delirar en cualquier momento, y Edward no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito ahogado.

Agotados, estaban recostados sobre la cama. Josephine dormía sobre su pecho, tocando de vez en cuando el frío acero del implante en su brazo. Cuando sintió que ya estaba bien dormida, decidió salir del cuarto antes de que otra cosa pasara. Tomó sus pantalones y se los colocó, así salió del cuarto en silencio hacia el suyo, cerrándolo y recostándose en la cama, tomando la almohada y gritando muy fuerte " Te amo Josephine".

Para su suerte, Heideric no se encontraba cerca, así que no se preocupó de que lo viera salir de la recámara de Josephine, lo que lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

Finalmente logró calmar aquella sed de pasión. Jamás había tenido una experiencia así con una chica, aun que hubo ocasiones en las que Winry llegó a insinuársele, el nunca la vio como algo mas que una amiga, sabía que Alphonse sentía algo por ella y decidió apartarse. Además no podría vivir mucho con una pareja que lo golpeaba en la cabeza con una llave inglesa cada vez que se enojaba. Pero tener el cuerpo de una mujer entre sus brazos lo hizo cambiar, sentir su fragilidad y saber que de allí sacan toda su fuerza, saber que ella necesitaba que él la protegiera, y que nunca la dejara sola pasara lo que pasara. Saboreó la sal de sus lágrimas, luego se preocupó, habrá sido un dolor tan intenso el que sintió al momento de...?, tal vez haya sido mas de lo que podía soportar, mas aún tal vez que los golpes de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que aún dolía al acariciar su espalda y sentir como se arqueaba su cuerpo y la escuchaba quejarse. Pero fue peor cuando él la penetró, sintió como lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, llorando, la escucho gemir, entre placer y dolor. Acalló sus gemidos con sus besos, no quería que Heideric escuchara, si se daba cuenta sería fatal. Pero le preocupaba aún mas el bienestar de Josephine.

A la mañana siguiente salió apresurado del cuarto, habiendo descansado magníficamente la noche anterior, y se dirigió al cuarto de Josephine, donde la halló dormida. Se veía como un ángel iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Aún estaba desnuda, cubierta solo por aquellas sábanas, la escuchó susurrar

- Ed...no te vayas, quédate conmigo...

- nunca te dejaré sola...- dijo, acariciando su mejilla y besándola delicadamente en los labios, haciéndola despertar.

- Ed!

- buenos días...vine a ver como estabas...estas bien?

- me duele el cuerpo...

- a mi la cabeza...por la borrachera de ayer cuando me hallaste en el bar... aun que se me bajó muy rápido...

- ahh...

- Jos, no quiero que me vuelvas a ver así, nunca vayas por mi a un lugar así, me lo prometes?

- si...Ed

- te hice daño?

- tu nunca me lo harías...

- no!, no por eso, sino cuando yo...

- ah...no, no fue nada, solo fue momentáneo...no te preocupes por eso

- sentí lo mismo...sentí tu dolor...

- como?

- no se explicarlo...pero supe que no fue cualquier cosa...

- solo me siento algo frágil, es todo, tal vez me quede en la cama todo el día, jamás había hecho tanto esfuerzo...

- es cierto...descansa- y la besó de nuevo y salió, esta vez tropezando con Heideric.

- buenos días Ed...

- hola Heid.

- que hacías allí...

- viendo si Jos estaba bien, escuche un ruido- dijo mintiéndole

- ahh, yo pensaba que no te preocupabas mas por ella...

- eso no es verdad Heid...eh...yo

- si claro.

Heideric vio la puerta abierta y dijo

- voy a ver a Josephine, para ver si realmente ella esta bien.

- No Heid!- era tarde, entró y la vio desnuda en la cama, mirándolo sorprendida y cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

- Pero que demonios paso aquí? Explícate!


	5. Intimidad Bajo la Luna

**La Vida es Roja.**

Lo lamento muchísimo en el alma, acepto reclamos insultos y mentadas, la verdad es que me pase de mala persona al haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Entre la Universidad y otros proyectos que se me exigen pues no he tenido tiempo de ir a un café... soy una boba, debo conseguir una conexión decente a Internet y una computadora menos obsoleta XD. Al menos sirve y puedo escribir lo demás de la historia.

Agradezco sus comentarios, y si, tienen razón, creo que me esta saliendo muy exagerada de pasiones la historia, pido disculpas, cuando escribí ese capitulo estaba un poco iracunda, triste, etc, mas bien la que tenia ganas de irse a acabar una botella era yo XD, además esta medio loca la Josephine... es como bipolar, a pesar de todo, por eso ese comportamiento medio extraño... además hay un motivo muy fuerte, ya verán (y creo que ya vieron). Y me encanta ver borracho a Ed, no se por qué XD

Una enorme disculpa y para compensar esto, publicare la historia completa, así que cuando acaben de leer este capitulo ya estarán los demás para que vean como acaba.

Y como siento que eso no es suficiente para disculpar semejante descuido, publicare los proyectos que me han ocupado. Lo malo es que no tendrán el formato que tiene la pieza original que hice... ya que si lo quieren con esos _plus_ que les hice, pues tienen toda la libertad de pedirme el archivo. También quiero acabar esa otra historia fumada de Trunks v.s. Yami-Yugi XD.

POR QUINTA VEZ PIDO PERDON POR LAS IMPERDONABLES FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ORIGINALES. Como se habrán dado cuenta, tenía numerosos errores que no se perdonan, por lo tanto me haré el _seppuku_ aquí mismo por semejante e imperdonable imprudencia. Pero si me lo hago en realidad no podría continuar la historia, así que no nos conviene, por lo tanto una enorme disculpa para sus ojos y sus intelectos --.

Hice unos cambios lógicos en la historia. Ejemplo: El doc no podía haber conocido al papá de Jos a los 14 si estaban en la universidad, siendo que ella tiene 20 el ñor no puede tener _menos de treinta y cinco_... ustedes saben, estaba muy en La Babia cuando escribí la historia, con pedos psicoloquicos o, y en la depre, por eso los errores y que es medio Angst, y que me pase de pasión XDXDXD, aunque no suelo escribir finales felices, mucho menos historias felices XD. Claro que si... las tengo, las publicaré algún día.

Pido disculpas sinceramente por ese par de imperdonables errores en los capítulos anteriores (si claro, "paaar", estaba toda mal TT), de verdad una disculpa y pues metí los capítulos ya corregidos también, con comentarios y etc., etc. intactos tal como están, salvo los cambios, eso es mas que obvio XD

Ora si, ya fue mucha charla, no creen?, pero necesitaba disculparme con ustedes, pues a ustedes me debo. Disfruten la historia (si me vuelvo a pasar de _feeling_, échenme una cubeta de agua fría _onegai_ --)

Este... bueno, aviso "ESCENA LEMON EXPLICITA Y YAOI MUY PERO MUY DESCARADO." Menores de edad fuera de aquí, aunque si quieren psss yo se los advertí... YO NO PAGO PSICÓLOGOS... advierto

Ora si... Este capítulo está en cuatro partes. Disfrútenlo.

**Intimidad bajo la luna.**

**1.- Amor **

- No es lo que tu piensas Heid!...

- claro que si, ustedes...ustedes...

- No! lo que pasa es que me estaba vistiendo y se cayó esa pila de libros... Ed vino corriendo y tocó la puerta para ver si estaba bien, solo alcancé a cubrirme con la sábana.

- así es Heid...me crees capaz de...

- si, claro que te creo capaz!

- Pero no me hizo nada Heid...

- como sea... estoy muy ocupado y debo salir, no tardo. Además no tengo tiempo de estar peleando, hay cosas que hacer - y salió tan abruptamente como había entrado

Josephine y Edward quedaron aturdidos un momento...mirándose. No sabían como actuar...Heideric les habría creído??, o solo fingió demencia, a donde iría?? Edward cerró la puerta y Josephine se vistió...decidieron no meterse en los asuntos de Heid, que llevaba días desapareciendo. Pero en fin.

Todo el día cada uno estuvo por su lado, ya se veía a Josephine en la cocina, a Edward en la sala devorando un libro, luego comieron juntos y de nuevo cada quien a sus labores.

Llegó al noche, habían pasado las monótonas horas sin dirigirse palabra. Josephine, agotada, fue a su cuarto, Edward la detuvo y habló finalmente.

- Jos...

- si?..

- lo siento mucho...lamento haberlo hecho, se que tu no...

- por lo que lo siento mas es por Heid...el pobre me dijo tantas cosas...me lo dijo con tal sinceridad que... - solo se abrazó de él y comenzó a llorar- mañana mismo me voy de regreso con el doctor Hein...debo verlo.

- haz lo que tengas que hacer Josephine...pero por favor...no te separes de mi.

- Ed!...

- No me gustan las separaciones, y después de aquella noche, no me quiero despegar de ti...

- Lo que hago es por el bien de los dos, tanto el tuyo, como el de Heideric. Iré a preparar mis maletas - dijo separándose de él y metiéndose en su cuarto.

Ed decidió hacer lo mismo, cuando miró la puerta de la recámara de Heideric, estaba entreabierta y decidió entrar.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, para dejarla tirada en el suelo, y se acurrucó en la cama abrazando la almohada de Heideric...con el aroma de su piel impregnado...quería sentir su piel de nuevo, quería ver de nuevo como sus ojos azules brillaban de ilusión al mirarlo, como un niño inocente, como su Al... extrañaba esa mirada inocente y tierna... no sabia como explicarlo. Ese amor filial se convirtió en algo doblemente pecaminoso, y lo mas triste de todo... no sabia si el seguía vivo, si esa ultima entrega suya le había resultado. Le entristecería saber que el esfuerzo de su hermano en recuperar su cuerpo haya sido en vano al haber intentado -la tal vez tontería según pensaba- de salvarlo de nuevo...como el día en que perdió ese brazo por el; no sabia nada y eso lo hacia sentir mal. Prefería estar a su lado, aunque tuviera que perder el brazo y la pierna que le quedaban sanos, pero que estuvieran juntos, simplemente juntos.

Ahora se encontraba atascado en un lugar del que el no sabia nada, con el reflejo de aquel a quien siempre ha querido. Eso lo hacia sentir mas mal. Acababa de llamarlo _reflejo_, si, había que admitirlo por desgracia. Alphonse Heideric era el reflejo del amado hermano que dejó tras la puerta, y pues esa era la realidad.

Mas por desgracia ese reflejo sentía lo mismo que su hermano verdadero sentía por el, solo que de manera mas intensa. Lo único que lo confortaba cuando estaba con el, era que no podía ser considerado un doble pecador con el, pues no eran parientes, como en el caso de su hermano, lo que siempre lo freno a decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero se lo demostraba con ese ahínco de recuperar su cuerpo, para poder abrazarlo y que el lo sintiera al recibirlo en sus brazos.

En esta secuencia de pensamientos cayo dormido en el instante, agotado por el sopor del monótono día que acababa de pasar. Allí, sintiendo el olor de su cabello sobre la almohada y la calidez de su lecho.

Habían dado ya las doce y Heideric seguía trabajando, pero se sentía tan cansado y destrozado que no podía seguir mas y se dirigió a su casa. Caminaba por las pobremente iluminadas calles, donde bajo las banquetas se acumulaba la nieve lodosa por el paso de los coches.

Se detuvo frente a aquella casa donde había compartido tantas cosas con ambos. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Sin Edward no podía vivir, así de simple. Así que suspirando profundamente e iluminado por la pobre luz de una lámpara que iluminaba la puerta, deslizó la llave dentro de la cerradura y dudo un poco antes de darle la vuelta. ¿Encontraría a Edward y a Josephine abrazados juntos en la sala, tal vez en la cocina, en el baño? No quiso imaginarlo. Pero al entrar lo único que encontró fue una abrumadora obscuridad y un rígido orden en la casa. Los libros estaban acomodados sobre la mesa, la casa barrida, ya no había papeles regados en el piso.

Entró a la cocina, todos los trastes estaban limpios. Había una olla y una sartén en la estufa con una nota _"Calienta tu cena y ve a descansar. Josephine"_. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, al parecer ella no quería conflictos con ellos. Luego una duda le asalto de nuevo. Y si están en la recámara?... decidió no preocuparse con eso, y estaba tan cansado y hambriento que decidió hacer caso de la nota de Josephine. Encendió la estufa y encendió luego la luz. Tomó un plato y un vaso. Al buscar algo de beber se topo con una de las botellas de Edward. _Maldito borracho_, pensó divertido con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando como se embriagaba un poco, antes de ir a su lecho, para olvidar que estaba atrapado según el... el y sus divertidas historias de un mundo donde la alquimia es la que prevalece, le parecía ridículo e improbable para la mente de un científico _moderno_ del siglo XX, pero aun así al verlo sufrir cuando se lo recordaba le hacia pensar que tal vez no estaba tan loco o ebrio... en fin. Tomó la botella en sus manos, pensando que si Ed podía liberarse con un poco de licor, el también. Así que cuando los guisos estuvieron en su punto para comerse, los sirvió en su plato y comió tranquilamente. Cuando hubo terminado, llenó el vaso de aquella bebida y lo puso en sus labios.

Bebía con avidez, como si con ese brebaje embriagante lograra conseguir toda la felicidad que deseaba. Le quemaba la garganta, pero a su vez sentía gran calidez. De pronto se sintió algo mareado, pues el no acostumbraba beber licores tan fuertes. Se sirvió un poco mas y decidió dejar la botella donde la halló y dirigirse a su recámara a descansar.

Una vez que dejo todo en su sitio se dirigió a la planta alta. De nuevo esa pregunta... así tocó la puerta de Josephine.

- Adelante... - dijo en voz casi inaudible

- Buenas noches, Jos. - dijo abriendo la puerta, hallándola cerrando una enorme maleta de piel.

- Hola Heid. Disfrutaste tu cena?

- Desde luego, gracias. Estas empacando?

- Si, iré a ver al profesor , estoy algo preocupada por el.

- Ya veo. Y Ed?

- Supongo que dormido en su recámara. Desde la cena estuvo trabajando y luego subimos. Yo me metí a mi recámara y lo escuche ir a la suya.

- Bueno, ya no te entretengo, voy a descansar. Buenas noches. - y después de que Josephine le contestara cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su recamara.

_- Al parecer no pasado nada mientras no estuve_ - pensó aliviado. Así se dirigió a su recámara para descansar.

Cual sería su sorpresa al hallar a Edward semidesnudo sobre su cama, abrazando con fuerza su almohada con brazos y piernas. Entre sueños decía _Alphonse... Alphonse_... pero en vez de conmoverse con esas palabras que salían de tan dulce boca se entristeció.

_A mi no es a quien el llama_... no sabía que hacer, así que se quedo admirando su belleza mientras dormía. _Heid, vuelve a mi... Heid..._

Esto sobresaltó mucho al joven, quien al oír estas palabras supo que al que había llamado era a el, y no a aquel de sus _historias_. Se acercó con sigilo a la cama, pero Edward dormía como roca. Ni siquiera con el rechinido de la tabla floja del piso de su cuarto despertó. Así quitándose la camisa, se coló en la cama, justo detrás de su amante, pegándose a su desnuda espalda para sentir su piel desnuda y viceversa.

_Heid... vuelvee  
_

- Aquí estoy, Ed... - dijo abrazándolo susurrando a su oído. Edward se sobresalto y despertó, al voltear su rostro chocó de lleno con esos labios... los labios de la perdición... los labios de Heideric. Los besó con desesperación, había esperado todo el día para saborear sus labios. Edward se sorprendió un poco al sentir un sabor diferente en sus labios.

- Heid... bebiste?

- Y qué? - increpó con violencia

- Como que y qué? Tu no eres así

- Crees que yo no tengo derecho a beberme una copa, o dos, o toda una botella como tu? Como ves, así es como evito destruirme a mi mismo, pensando que tienes a esa mujer entre tus brazos en vez de a mi, pero ya no mas. Si no quieres tenerme entre tus brazos, yo te tendré a ti entre los míos, ahora seré yo el que te posea.

- Heid, que haces!? - dijo algo asustado por las reacciones de su _tierno amante_, el cual ahora lo estaba dominando. Le tomo de las muñecas y dejo caer todo su peso sobre Edward, besándolo a la fuerza y quitándole el aire de golpe, saboreando esa ansiosa lengua, le mordía los labios y lo hacía gemir de dolor. - Que tratas de hacer?

- Ya no voy a humillarme ante ti, ahora serás tu el que se entregue. ― Con una mano tomo las dos muñecas de Edward y con la mano libre abrió sus piernas y metió entre ellas su mano, acariciando sus ingles. Comenzó a tocar suavemente su miembro sobre los pantalones, haciéndolo gemir

- Ba... basta... Heid... po...por favor... ahhh.

- Nada de basta, no seas cobarde, a caso no te gusta? Yo nunca me quejé cuando me tocabas...

- Pero es que... ya no aguanto mas... déjame desnudarte!

- No lo harás... no vas a tocarme hasta que yo este satisfecho contigo. - Se levantó de pronto y se desnudó frente a Edward, quien se había quedado estático mirándolo, estiró su mano para acariciarlo, pero Heideric se alejó. - desnúdate si es que quieres tocarme. - Edward estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó estático un momento. Después al verlo allí, desnudo y excitado le hizo enderezarse rápidamente y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Después de eso, Heideric lo azotó en la cama y le tomó las piernas para acomodarlo, y comenzó a rozarlo con su miembro.

- Heideric... por favor...

- No... no supliques... voy a hacerlo cuando quiera...

- Por que eres tan malo...?

- Por que tu has sido más malo... - comenzó a besar su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, mientras le acariciaba la pierna verdadera con su mano, haciéndolo estremecer, seguía rozándolo cuando inesperadamente lo penetró profundamente, arrancándole un gran gemido de dolor.

- Me duele...!

- A ti no te importó cuando te lo dije la primera vez... - pero después de seguir envistiéndolo fuertemente ese dolor se convirtió en placer - que se siente Edward?, que se siente ser dominado por alguien en vez de dominar?... ya no vas a pisotear mis sentimientos. - siguió besándolo y envistiendo fuertemente hasta que los dos no pudieron mas. Heideric se hundió hasta el fondo, y Edward gimió, acallado por sus apasionados besos. La luna brillaba sobre el sudor de la espalda de Heideric

Al terminar se quedaron abrazados en la cama, mirándose uno al otro.

- Lamento haber sido tan malo contigo... había bebido.

- Pero me siento mejor. Esperaba hacerlo contigo de nuevo... pero no así. Gracias... ahora entiendo que he sido malo contigo, que solo te he utilizado.

- Ya esta bien. Cállate y duerme... quédate aquí conmigo.

En el cuarto contiguo, Josephine miraba la luna en el cielo, pensando en que su partida seria lo mejor para todos. Así se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones, besó la mejilla de su amante y se dirigió a su recámara antes de que Josephine despertara y los viera juntos.

**2.- Do****lor**

Se sentía diferente desde esa noche, nunca había dejado a Heideric que lo penetrara, el solo lo aprisionaba y se lo comía a besos y caricias y luego estaba dentro de él. Pero fue tan diferente y placentero que prometió que la próxima vez sería mutuo...

Aunque la noche que acababa de regalarle había sido inolvidable, se sintió culpable, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de pensar. Debía decirle adiós a la pecaminosa relación que llevaban, pues pensaba tener una relación seria con Josephine. No sabía como decírselo, en especial después de lo que acababa de pasar esa noche, era tan difícil?

Lo era y tanto como para no saber como iba a decírselo finalmente. Y lo único que quería era ser amado, pero no por dos personas. Estaba loco por Josephine, pero Heideric le hacía sentirse bien. No quería herir a ninguno. Pero no sabía que la respuesta de todo estaba después del desayuno.

- Ed, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Heideric aproximándose a el por la espalda en la cocina.

- dime – y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, oh, aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa que le miraban suplicantes y entristecidos!, eso le partía el alma (NA: yo escribí eso?? XD what a shameeee -/-)

- quiero que terminemos con esto Ed. Quiero que seas feliz con ella, por que yo no puedo darte mas de lo que ya te he dado. Mi vida se esfuma cada día...

- como la de todos... la mía, la de Jos...

- no me interrumpas con tu filosofía Ed. Quiero decirte algo muy importante. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz. Por favor, quiero que la ames como yo tampoco pude amarla, ya que ella se moría por ti y solo quiso ser mi novia por compasión, al final odié esa compasión hacia mi, y le pedí que dejáramos todo como estaba. Solo quiero verte feliz, esa será mi mayor felicidad – y sorpresivamente le dio un tierno beso en la boca, para luego separarse de el, dándole la espalda.

Genial! Le había ahorrado todo el sufrimiento de decírselo. Aunque se sentía mal de que su _tierno amante_ lo dejara por su felicidad, se acababa de dar cuenta del amor que le tenía ese chico. Y por desgracia la chica dejaba la casa en ese instante.

- Chicos, es hora de que me vaya. Cuídense mucho, volveré en unos días, una vez que vea que el doc está bien.

- de acuerdo Jos, pero cuídate mucho – le dijo Edward tomándole ambas manos y besándoselas. Luego Heideric se acercó silencioso para darle la mano, la cual Josephine miró extrañada, y con una pequeña sonrisa se le lanzó a los brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en los brazos del muchacho que apenas reaccionó por tan súbito abrazo. Se sonrojó a mas no poder, para sonreír tiernamente después.

- regresa pronto Jos, que vamos a extrañar tus guisos, y tu sabes que dos hombres solos en una casa...

- jajaja, eso es cierto Heid. Descuiden, he dicho que volveré pronto. Además ya no necesitan nada de mi, lo único que les falta es construir ese cohete y despegar mas allá de las estrellas. – dijo Josephine con un inexplicable brillo en los ojos, mirando hacia arriba como si viera con claridad las estrellas que mencionó, a plena luz de día y dentro de la casa. Edward tomó su mano para sacarla del trance y que ella pudiera por fin irse.

-Vuelve pronto, sin ti no sobreviviré, aunque solo fueran unas horas.

- Bueno, si me dejas ir, probablemente vuelva mas pronto. Adiós – dijo finalmente dándoles la espalda y saliendo a la calle.

De nuevo en aquellas sucias calles. Cualquiera que estuviera viviendo en las calles moriría con ese frío. Munich se veía más lóbrega que de costumbre, las nubes obscurecían todo y el clima era frío y seco. Descendía una húmeda neblina.

Era tan decadente la imagen que se revelaba ante sus ojos, estaba tan triste de ver a la Alemania tan muerta, que a pesar de ser inglesa, le caló a lo mas hondo del corazón, por pensar en que en una época brillante, estas fueron las orgullosas raíces de su padre y la tierra donde conoció a su madre.

Al fin llegó al viejo edificio, y saludando con la palma al portero procedió a subir las escaleras después que el viejo le hiciera un ademán con la gorra mugrienta. Subía casi con desesperación. Al llegar tocó la puerta tan fuerte que casi la derribaba. Unos acelerados tacones sonaron en la madera del suelo, corriendo de inmediato a abrir la puerta. Una mujer joven, vestida de blanco con una cofia la recibió.

- Usted es la enfermera, supongo?

-y usted es? – preguntó la mujer fríamente. Se le olvidaba que estaba en Alemania y no en América

- La señorita Scott.

- lo lamento. Pase. El Dr. Hein esta en la recamara, esta muy mal señorita. Pensé que era el médico, por eso corrí a la puerta.

- Santo cielo! – gritó la joven, soltando sus cosas en el suelo y corriendo a la recámara

- Señorita Scott!, debe usar un cubre-bocas!- dijo la enfermera corriendo tras ella y colocándose su cubre-bocas.

Llegó corriendo, espantando al enfermo, quien abrió grandes los ojos al ver a la pequeña.

- Jos, mi niña!

- por que no me dijiste nada? Hubieras llamado, en casa de Heid hay teléfono!

- No quería que te preocuparas. Hija mía, tengo tuberculosis, y es la que se está llevando mi vida. La escupo cada vez que toso.

- por eso le dije que usara el cubre-bocas – dijo estrictamente la enfermera ofreciéndole uno a Josephine, el cual se puso sumisamente para seguir hablando con su amado segundo padre

- Pero, por que no lo dijiste antes?

- esos chicos que te cuidaron ya lo sabían. Y si te mande a su casa fue para que no te contagiaras y para que no te preocuparas por mi. Hija, te he dado todo lo que he tenido, te he regalado todo lo que sé, ya no puedo enseñarte nada mi niña. Ya eres toda una mujer, que tiene el amor de un hombre, que se que va a cuidarte. Cuídate mucho hija mía. No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto te amé, con amor de padre. Eres igual que tu madre, a la cual tanto amé, y tienes algo de tu padre, mi gran amigo. Los veré cuando llegue al cielo, y desde las estrellas que tu padre y yo tanto amamos, te cuidaremos.

- Doc...

- Llámame como siempre desee que lo...

- papá... aguanta un poco mas. Llamaré a Heid y a Ed para que los saludes. – Fue corriendo al teléfono y les llamó con urgencia. A los pocos minutos se detenía un auto en la puerta con los dos chicos. Llegaron justo cuando el médico examinaba al Dr. Hein. No daban crédito, aunque ya supieran lo que ocurría.

- Lamento causarles siempre tantas molestias.

- No es molestia, el doc también es nuestro amigo, y para ti es mas que eso. – dijo Heideric sonriendo tristemente

- Por que no me lo dijo. Note que la letra de sus cartas empeoraba, y si, lo atribuí a su enfermedad, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan serio como la tuberculosis.

- Debía tener años enfermo, y por eso ahora esta grave. El hecho de escupir sangre significa que esta delicado. – dijo Heideric mirando al suelo, Josephine esquivó sus miradas y agachó la cabeza. Edward fue el único que se quedó estupefacto como ignorando de lo que hablaban – esa maldita enfermedad no se cura tan fácil – rompió el silencio y soltó lágrimas, apretando sus manos. Josephine fue a sentarse al lado suyo en el sillón, abrazándolo para consolarlo.

- Todo saldrá bien Heid, Dios nos ayudará.

-Dios no existe- (NA: Pido perdón --) dijo Edward gravemente, dejando sorprendidos a Heideric y a Josephine. Heideric se había enderezado y le sostenía la mirada

- cómo puedes decir eso y mas en un momento como este!- dijo Josephine levantándose como resorte frente a él

- Somos científicos, no se ha comprobado que haya un ser que todo lo pueda y que manipule nuestra vida. Además, deje de creer en él hace mucho, al ver que todo me fue arrebatado. Mi madre, mi hermano... por más plegarias que haya elevado al cielo jamás obtuve lo que quería... – una bofetada sonó en el cuarto, Josephine estaba parada frente a Edward con la mano estirada.

- Dios no hace lo que quieras. Nosotros somos los que debemos acoplarnos a sus designios. Si El decidió que así fuera es por que El quería que te esforzaras por seguir adelante, no por querer hacerte un mal... tal vez se llevó a tu madre y a tu hermano para que no sufrieran mas, o por que ya cumplieron su misión en el mundo. Yo tampoco tuve padres, y jamás tuve hermanos. No se lo que es una familia, y aún así no he culpado a Dios de mis "desgracias", y sabes por que?, porque si me derroto antes de levantarme no tiene caso vivir, no tiene caso esforzarse, para saber que algún día, cuando logre mis sueños y muera ellos estarán orgullosos de mi.

- Entonces por que no evitó la guerra, las muertes, y todo eso, si es que él todo lo puede?

- eso es por que los humanos llevan al mal en su corazón, el demonio los tienta y ellos al dejarlo se hacen malvados y ambiciosos. Y El nos deja por que nos regaló la libertad de elegir, y El no puede hacer nada, por que El fue el que no quiso irrumpir en nuestro libre albedrío. Y haz de saber una cosa, si quieres algo serio conmigo, será mejor que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas en mi presencia, oíste, por que si no, jamás volverás a verme.

- Jos...- dijo Heideric amablemente tomándola de los hombros por la espalda – siéntate y tranquilízate. Ed no quiso decir eso, ha pasado por cosas difíciles, y es normal que pierda la fe alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

- discúlpame Ed

- no... discúlpame tu, Jos. Soy muy imprudente. Mucho mas en este momento, perdóname no quise ofender a nadie– dijo agachando la cabeza. En ese momento el médico y la enfermera salían en su encuentro.

- Cómo está?

- Me temo que muy grave, señorita Scott. Vivirá un par de días, una semana si es fuerte, pero no se atendió a tiempo y eso agravó mas su enfermedad, pudo haber mejorado si se atendía, pero... lo lamento – Jos se lanzó llorando a los brazos de Edward, el cual la abrazó con fuerza.

Se quedaron en la casa los demás días, para acompañar a Josephine y al profesor. De aquella jovial expresión en la cara del doctor, su gran sonrisa, sus rosadas mejillas ya no quedaba mas que una cara pálida y demacrada, pero feliz, cuando le hablaron de que el proyecto estaba listo para llevarse a cabo.

También cuando Edward le pidió la mano de Josephine, el cual exigió que fuera una boda por la iglesia, aunque el no asistiera. Por escrito dejó todas sus pertenencias a los chicos, tanto a Josephine como a sus dos amigos, así como dejarle las propiedades a Josephine y a su amiga Clara. Así llamaron a un abogado para que revisara los papeles y validar el testamento.

A los siete días el Doctor Herbert Hein falleció de una abundante hemorragia en la recámara de su casa.

Se hicieron las ceremonias pertinentes y amigos de todas partes estaban allí para despedir al colega, al amigo, al maestro y sobretodo, y para Josephine, el padre, aunque haya sido adoptivo.

Cuando comenzaron a enterrarlo Josephine no soporto mas el dolor y corrió lejos de allí, hacia el bosque, sobre la blanca nieve que caía. Edward la siguió, alcanzándola en un claro, donde había tropezado y se quedó allí, hincada y llorando.

- Jos, lo lamento tanto. El Doctor era una gran persona, y se que te cuidará, justo como el lo dijo. – se quitó el saco para abrigarla, pues temblaba sin control sobre la nieve. La levantó para que no mojara su ropa y se dirigieron de nuevo a la tumba, que ya estaba totalmente cubierta. La chica besó una rosa antes de ponerla sobre la lápida. Y abrazada de Edward y de Heideric se fueron a casa.

Ya había llegado un camión con todo lo que se encontraba en el departamento. En realidad no eran muchas cosas, eran mas bien baúles llenos de papeles y muchos artefactos, además de todo un arsenal de matraces, probetas e incontables instrumentos de laboratorio, los cuales al verlos alumbraron un poco la sombría cara de los muchachos, al saber que con ellos alcanzarían el sueño de los doctores.

Se tomaron tiempo de acomodar todo en la casa de Heideric. La sala se convirtió en laboratorio, justo como en el departamento que en el pasado rentaron el Doctor y Josephine.

Sus libros, sus escritos, sus diplomas y todos los papeles... estaban intactos, tal como ella los había acomodado antes de dejar la casa, y que no habían sido tocados de nuevo por el profesor.

Los libros hallaron lugar en el librero de Heideric y en el de Edward, que a pesar de ser el mas pequeño, era el mas vacío. Los escritos y papeles se quedaron en los baúles, organizados perfectamente como estaban, quedándose estos en la sala, al lado del librero.

De vez en vez, Josephine dejaba escapar un sollozo al tomar las cosas de su amado padre, tutor y maestro. Estaba tan desconsolada, a pesar de que los muchachos habían intentado consolarla un poco sabían que era inútil, y a pesar de que ellos estaban igual de tristes, no podían llorar, no debían llorar, debían ser fuertes para ella. Edward por ser su prometido y Heideric por ser su mejor amigo.

Ya había enviado un telegrama a Clara, quien los visitó unas semanas después.

Era una mujer como de unos cuarenta, pero aún así muy elegante, de cabello negro y de piel muy blanca, de manos de pianista y rostro de madre abnegada.

- Es una pena Jos, por que no me informaste antes?

- yo lo supe una semana antes de que partiera. Y como se que no es fácil entrar a este país... en especial después de aquello, viaje mucho en tren y aun así no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo.

- cierto, además el no quiso que vinieras antes, dijo que no quería que volvieras a ver a alguien querido morir en una cama

- oh, Herbert!

- estoy bien porque él murió feliz de saber que el proyecto va a cumplirse una vez que consigamos patrocinador y que yo me casaré.

- Vas a casarte?!

- si, te presento a mi prometido – dijo yendo hacia ellos y jalando a Edward de la mesa de trabajo para presentárselo – no quería interrumpir su trabajo, por eso no los presenté antes. El es Edward Elric, mi prometido.

- mucho gusto señora Clara – dijo Edward sonriéndole, pues en ambas manos sujetaba unas probetas. Al mirarla se quedó estupefacto, era muy parecida si no es que igual a su maestra Izumi, solo que con otro peinado, mucho mayor y en apariencia mas benevolente...

- mucho gusto joven. – y hecho esto volvió al trabajo con cara de susto y algo pálido, al fondo un Heideric preocupado dijo "estas bien?" sin obtener respuesta.- es adorable

- lo se. Y es buena persona, aunque no siempre estamos de acuerdo y es algo raro. Y el otro chico de allí es Alphonse Heideric, nuestro mejor amigo. No los interrumpo, ya sabes como son estos científicos intocables.

- Eso es cierto, querida Josephine. – después de un hondo suspiro, continuó. – Bueno, al menos sabes que no se fue mal nuestro querido Herbert. Dios lo tenga en su gloria- dijo persignándose, cosa que vio extraña Edward, al ver literalmente a su maestra haciendo eso.

- Bueno Clara, debo darte las cosas que te dejó el Doctor. Son los papeles de las propiedades en América, las de aquí de Alemania me pidió que las administrara o las vendiera para avanzar con el proyecto. Me dijo que con las propiedades de América puedes hacer lo que quieras y que les saques provecho, en agradecimiento a tantos años de amistad.

- tan bueno que era. Le agradeceré eternamente.

**3.- Recuerdos**

Esa fue la conversación de las dos mujeres. Las cuales después de arreglarse n los negocios, se concentró en la boda de su amiga y siguieron conversando sobre eso. Luego fueron a preparar la comida, donde charlaron de los viejos y buenos tiempos en América, cuando no se la pasó sufriendo de amor, de los avances que había hecho el esposo de Clara y de cómo un gran descubrimiento acababa de adquirir su patente para que se usara.

Y finalmente en la tarde se fue, dirigiéndose al centro a un hotel donde había reservado, declinando la invitación de los muchachos, argumentando que tenía suficiente de dormir con miedo en una casa con un científico que siempre amenaza volar el lugar por usar tanto explosivo.

Al fin solos en casa y Heideric se quedó solo en la mesa de trabajo, mientras la joven pareja subía al otro piso.

-Jos, estoy feliz de que vayamos a casarnos, pero lo que me entristece mucho es que el doctor no haya estado allí para entregarte.

-quieres consolarme y me recuerdas mi dolor a cada momento? Ed, debes ubicarte un poco mas en la realidad, la bebida y todo lo demás te ha formado ideas muy descabelladas. Se que eso y tu perseverancia te han hecho un gran científico, pero algún día eso puede traerte grandes problemas. Que tus fantasías no te lleven tan lejos, algún día hasta tendrás al gobierno tras tus huesos por tus ideas – dijo esto riendo, mientras Edward la miraba extrañado, luego el también rió, al verla algo feliz en sus momentos de dolor. Tomó su rostro y la besó tiernamente mientras la abrazaba.

-Te amo, y nunca voy a dejarte sola. Solo... solo quiero que terminemos el proyecto, y una vez que tengamos un buen cohete, vamos a casarnos. No quiero que el trabajo nos quite nuestro tiempo juntos, así que mientras seamos novios terminemos el trabajo y luego disfrutemos nuestra vida juntos – pero en ese momento, algo le asaltó.

Si hacían ese cohete, harían uno mas grande, si hacía ese cohete mas grande, tal vez lograría atravesar la puerta de nuevo y volver a casa... y dejarla para siempre. Y si la llevaba?

En su experiencia anterior aprendió que alguien debe morir de uno de los dos lados para que el otro pueda pasar, intercambio equivalente... Alguien de "su mundo" debía morir para que Jos lo acompañara y llegaran. Tal vez alguien igual a ella, con familia, tal vez hijos y un esposo, tal vez una joven muy inteligente y bonita con grandes sueños, y para que el pasara... bueno, el de algún modo ya estaba muerto... pero aún así... Ya no quiso seguir con sus teorías alquímicas, pero sabía el riesgo que correrían.

Lo peor era lo que le sucedería a ella en su mundo. Ella ya tenía una vida en este mundo, cosas que conoce, lugares, personas... allí ella se sentiría como él se sentía en ese momento, atrapado en ese lugar, ajeno a él, como si fuera un fantasma, y si alguien la reconociera como la que tuvo que desaparecer para que ella llegara a usurparla sin querer? Se volvería loca. Luego pensó que tal vez ya no tuviera nada que perder y la acompañaría, aunque tenía sus dudas.

Le diría lo de su mundo, y le pediría que lo acompañara, supuso que si lo amaba lo seguiría hasta donde le pidiera, pero justo cuando iba a decírselo recordó lo que acababa de decirle: _"debes ubicarte un poco mas en la realidad, la bebida y todo lo demás te ha formado ideas muy descabelladas"_. Era tanto o mas escéptica que Heideric en ese sentido, y si lo creía un loco?, un fantasioso borracho?

Por el bien de su ya poca decencia decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que algún día ella le preguntara por que hacía cohetes. Así podría decirle lo que le dijo a Heideric en una de esas noches en las que se hablaban con toda sinceridad, después de adquirir bastante confianza al hacerse uno.

Ella solo se le quedó mirando enamorada, miraba sus ojos dorados, su cabello como seda dorada... todo giraba en ese momento alrededor de Edward, y se decidió a preguntarle algo que la había intrigado demasiado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

- Ed, tu mano derecha es de un color diferente a la izquierda. Ya lo había notado, pero...no me atrevía a... - se interrumpió de súbito. Perfecto!, pensó Edward al ver que con esa pregunta podría contarle lo que le había pasado.

- Vamos a mi cuarto, te lo explicaré – y así se la llevó y una vez allí, se sentaron en la cama.

Se quitó la bota de la pierna izquierda y el calcetín, para mostrarle que también era de distinto color. Ella solo se quedó mirándolo interrogante.

-Primero perdí mi pierna por salvar a mi madre. Luego perdí mi brazo por recuperar a mi hermano.

-en la guerra?

-no. Se que va a sonarte a locura, como la primera vez que se lo conté a Heid, pero es la verdad, lo juro por la tumba de mi madre, que es lo mas sagrado que tengo, y aunque me haga el que... bueno, voy a seguir, no vayas a creer que quiero engañarte ni nada. – suspiró hondamente y prosiguió – vengo de otro mundo, paralelo a este. En ese mundo se maneja la alquimia como la gran ciencia, y la mayoría de la gente la maneja. Yo era un alquimista – y sacando de debajo de la cama una maleta pequeña, de piel y un poco vieja, con la que llegó a Munich. – Viaje por muchos lugares con esta maleta, incluso hasta aquí, vaya... – la abrió y le mostró su pequeña libreta de apuntes que siempre lo acompañaba. Ella la tomó con cuidado, leyendo su contenido, y viendo los dibujos en el.

-ahora entiendo por que eres un buen químico...

-de algún modo... – lo único que no se hallaba en la maleta era su saco rojo... hubiera querido mostrárselo. – yo era muy famoso en ese mundo, era algo que se llamaba alquimista nacional, un titulo que obtuve a corta edad, y gracias a eso, me volví famoso, por ser el mas joven en pasar las pruebas. Te decía que perdí estas partes de mi cuerpo por salvar a mi familia, si, así fue.

Mi padre también era un alquimista, y nos abandonó por muchos años. De aquella honda tristeza, mi mamá se enfermó y murió. Mi hermano, Alphonse, que es idéntico a Heideric, lo que lo enoja mucho por que piensa que él solo es un reflejo de mis locuras, como el las llama... bueno, él y yo decidimos revivirla con alquimia – y mostrándole la lista de los ingredientes de la transmutación humana, prosiguió – eso es lo que se necesita para poder hacer el cuerpo de un humano. Esta práctica esta prohibida, pero yo era mas arrogante que ahora y pensé que los que lo habían hecho antes que yo eran unos completos idiotas, y que mi teoría y estudio era prefecto. Así que orillé a mi pequeño hermano a hacerlo. Nos instruimos y cuando tuvimos el conocimiento suficiente, lo intentamos. El resultado de todo eso fue que yo perdí esta pierna y mi hermano perdió su cuerpo por completo...

- Que!?, eso... eso es imposible, eso no...

-déjame terminar Jos... – dijo, limpiando una traicionera lágrima – cuando vi eso me asusté y con alquimia fijé su alma a una armadura, que fue su cuerpo durante cerca de cuatro años que estuvimos viajando, buscando la manera de recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Por ese acto, sacrifique mi brazo, para que él volviera a mi lado y no me dejara solo.

-Ed...

-Viajamos buscando la piedra filosofal, con ella no tendríamos que pagar por cumplir nuestro sueño, en ese entonces el intercambio equivalente era la ley que nos regía, creíamos realmente en eso, pero... Al final conseguimos la piedra, muy a mi pesar, por que para obtenerla muchos murieron, amigos y desconocidos, aun así se fueron para obtenerla, aun así el intercambio equivalente seguía allí. Todos nos perseguían, teníamos al mundo sobre nosotros, nos volvimos fugitivos, y aquel que la deseaba nos la quería quitar, y peleamos duro. Al final casi muero, pero el cariño de mi hermano lo llevó a sacrificarse a el que era la misma piedra para volverme a la vida. Yo no quería que el se fuera, pues desapareció después de que desperté y volví a sacrificarme por el. Así es como acabé aquí, y no se si mi hermano vive o no. Desde que llegué aquí busque dominar la ciencia, que era lo que imperaba aquí en vez de la alquimia, para volver a casa. Así me enredé en estas ciencias, y por eso fui con Obvert y conocí a Heideric, todo para hallar la manera de volver y ver una vez mas a mi hermano y a mis amigos. Josephine, cuando tengamos un cohete, me acompañarías a mi mundo, mas allá de las estrellas?

(NA: Full Metal Alchemist en 2 paginas XD)

**4.- Promesa**

-Ed, se que me dijiste que te creyera, que lo que me dijiste es la verdad, pero... por mas que lo intento no puedo asimilarlo...

- acabo de darte una prueba de ello. La maleta que usaba en mis viajes, la libreta... solo que el reloj y el saco que use esos cuatro años se perdieron durante ese viaje, casi en su conclusión, cuando todo se tornó difícil. Pero te lo juré por mi madre. Es cierto, la prueba está en mi brazo y mi pierna, no tanto en la maleta y en la libreta con su contenido – dijo y quitándose la protección se la mostró. Ella solo se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar con fuerza al ver el esqueleto "robótico" del brazo de su amante

-Dios mío! – el solo tomó una de sus manos con la que era verdadera, para tratar de tranquilizarla de aquel sobresalto, además era a la primera que se lo mostraba, ni a Heideric se lo había enseñado, aunque supiera que él usaba prótesis.

-estos implantes los hizo mi padre, al haber roto el que tenía durante aquella pelea. La mecánica que los hizo era la mejor... pero yo era un imprudente. Y como mi padre me vio en tan precarias condiciones, hizo estos para mi, basándose en el original para poder ser lo mas fiel posible, aunque lo limitado de la mecánica de aquí le impidió hacer algo como lo que mi mecánica hizo.

- tu padre... tu padre estaba aquí, lo hallaste después de todo?

-si, él de hecho atravesó primero a este mundo, luego yo. Viajamos juntos un tiempo, y cuando descubrí lo de los cohetes vine para Alemania. Me dejó varios implantes y como repararlos. Luego de eso, él volvió a desaparecer, justo cuando empezaba a perdonarlo por lo que nos hizo sufrir. – un sepulcral silencio los inundó un momento, luego ella se lanzó a sus brazos – qué pasa?

-no tenía idea Ed...

-entonces tu me crees? – se separó para mirarlo llorosamente a los ojos y dijo

-no tendrías motivos para mentirme... por eso te creo, aunque me sea difícil creer aún... es algo que nunca había escuchado. Realmente te creo, por que sale de tu boca. Y aunque sea mucho el riesgo, lo haré, volaré contigo mas allá de las estrellas, hasta tu mundo de alquimia. Así cumpliré el sueño de mis tres padres. Prometo que iré contigo a donde me pidas – Y se besaron, sellando dicha promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, este es el capitulo tan ansiado por todos. Mucho amor, mucha pasión, lágrimas y promesas. Y un pequeño regalito , les junté a Ed y a Heideric XD, para que vean que no me olvidé del yaoi... ni de ustedes mis lindas fans.

Pues bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente y espero sus reviews.


	6. Mientras tus Labios aun sean Rojos

**La Vida es Roja**

Bueno, una vez mas aquí tras el monitor escribiendo en una noche tan hermosa... y pensar que lo que viene es tan... y que yo me siento tan lacrimógena... enough!

Bueno, bueno, continuemos...

Disfrútenla XDXDXD.

_M.J._

* * *

**Mientras tus labios aún sean rojos  
****  
**(De la rola de Nightwish _"While your lips are still red"_, de una película llamada _LIEKSA!)_

Y

a habían pasado varios meses desde la muerte del profesor, y la relación de Josephine y Edward iba de maravilla, así como el proyecto, en el cual se le veía muy entusiasmado. Ella y Heideric eran grandes amigos y se querían mucho. Los tres trabajaban de sol a sol en el proyecto, para terminarlo lo antes posible. En especial los dos amantes, pues Josephine quería ver con sus propios ojos – como buena científica – aquel mundo de alquimistas y por supuesto Edward estaba ansioso por volver y casarse. Mas Heideric les reprendió como buen "padre" a pesar de ser un año menor que ellos. _"Aún son muy jóvenes, qué no tienen sueños?"_ les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al poco de esto un joven se acercó muy curioso a la puerta. Era un tipo alto y fornido, de cabellos claros y ojos pequeños, y a pesar de su apariencia de matón tenía un rostro dulce. Era uno de los estudiantes de Obvert, los cuales Josephine no conocía, salvo a los dos chicos con los que vivía. Así se unieron los demás en el proyecto, y tuvieron tanto trabajo que ya no cabían entre tantos papeles, instrumentos y prototipos. Los chicos aceptaron rápidamente a Josephine, quien pensaban era un chico por las ropas. Cuando escucharon su nombre se sorprendieron mucho y preguntaron el porque. Al oír la historia completa se admiraron de la joven científica y de inmediato comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas. Así les explicaron lo del proyecto, adelantando mucho lo que habían estudiado juntos con aquel científico de Transilvania, y lo complementaron con las ideas de sus compañeros. Comenzaron a ir a la casa, hasta que decidieron vivir allí, repartiendo los gastos y trabajando duro con un pequeño fideicomiso de la Universidad, que apenas les calzaba para el proyecto. Todo era trabajo y por parte de Edward, felicidad, por que esperaba con ansias volver a casa, con la mujer que amaba y ver la cara de todos al anunciarla.

Edward estaba muy emocionado por que al fin iba a estar listo. Pero algo le preocupaba.

Desde hacía un mes veía a Josephine y a Heideric toser con frecuencia. Ella se excusaba con que ella era muy enfermiza y Heideric con que en las noches dormía con la ventana abierta y sin taparse. Los demás les creyeron, porque casi no comían ni dormían, pero Edward sospechaba lo peor e insistía en que ambos fueran al medico a checarse.

Pero nunca iban, nunca había tiempo ni para ir al baño, pues los amenazaban con que les quitarían el patrocinio si no obtenían resultados, así que trabajaban a marchas forzadas

Por las noches, al dormir con ella – pues lo habían corrido de su cuarto para que dos de los chicos durmieran allí – le sentía el cuerpo frío, y que respiraba con dificultad. A veces tenía que quedarse velando su sueño para ver que es lo que le pasaba. En ocasiones solo la abrazaba con fuerza para que el calor de su cuerpo la reconfortara. No siempre era útil y toda la noche la sentía como un témpano de hielo, y se veía tan blanca... _"casi como muerta"_, pensaba a veces con dolor Edward al verla cada día mas pálida, mas fría y mas delgada. Pero al otro día era tan jovial y llena de energía que costaba trabajo pensar que pasó una mala noche.

Igual era Heideric, siempre con una gran sonrisa, pero en aquellas noches veía lo mismo que en ese momento con su amada. Le calaba esa animosa hipocresía, presta a soltar una _mentira inocente_ para hacerlo creer infantilmente que nada les pasaba y eran cosas suyas. Desde que era niño dejó de serlo, al morir su madre dejó de ser un maldito mocoso estúpido, y aún así ellos lo veían así cuando le mentían tontamente!, eso lo enojaba, pero una noche...

-Jos... debo hablar contigo – dijo el muchacho sentándose en la cama que compartían, mientras ella frente al tocador se cepillaba la larga cabellera de ébano en una casi transparente bata blanca.

-dime Ed... que pasa? – dijo mirándolo desde el espejo con una gran sonrisa

-_de nuevo la asquerosa hipocresía_ – pensó – dime, sabes por que la gente miente? – ella solo se detuvo un momento y lo miró de fijo como dándose cuenta que él ya sabía todo. Aún así suspiró y se giró para mirarlo directamente.

-El profesor, por ejemplo. Me mintió sobre su enfermedad, porque no quería que me preocupara por él y dejara el proyecto a medias. Lo negó no por que no me quisiera, al contrario, eso fue por que me quería muchísimo. A veces la gente debe mentir por amor, para no herir al otro, para que otro sea feliz, para no verlo sufrir por angustias que solo son de quien miente...

-tu me mentirías? – le dijo Edward, levantándose y plantándose frente a ella, tomando su rostro con la mano verdadera par a obligarla a mirarlo, ella solo lo miró enamorada

-si debo hacerlo... así como tu lo harías, no?

-Yo he sido sincero desde el principio, todo lo que te he dicho, toda ha sido la verdad, por qué? – dijo casi rozándole la boca con sus labios

-tu felicidad es la mía. Si te dijera la verdad sobre algo fatal, no sería justo que tu sufrieras por mi culpa

-prefiero sufrir junto a ti que sufrir más porque no me lo dices y... y... por el rojo de tus labios, dime... dime que... – decía casi susurrándole en los labios, provocando que ella solo lo besara, al no resistirse al roce de sus rosados labios ansiosos. Acarició su rubia cabellera, soltándole el cabello para así meterlo entre sus dedos, hasta que lo derrotó, logrando que se arrodillara frente a ella y recostara su cabeza en su regazo, para que le acariciara de nuevo el cabello.

-Ed, se feliz, construye cohetes, vuela hacia las estrellas... solo se feliz, donde estés, estaré contigo.

-Hueles a rosas...

-Es la loción para las manos... con los químicos se me maltratan y...

-me amas?

-por que lo dudas Ed?, estoy loca por ti.

-es tan grande como para no dejarme nunca? Sé que es egoísta, pero es que mi amor lo supera todo, incluso supera lo que sentía por otras personas, algo que creía mas intenso.

-Ed, ya te lo dije. Nunca dejaré de amarte e iré a donde tu me digas. – él solo se abrazó fuertemente de las piernas de la joven y comenzó a llorar, mojando la delgada bata de noche de su amada. Tomaba sus manos y las besaba, lleno de lágrimas, mojándola con ellas, ella solo le sonreía mirándolo con ojos enamorados.

Se acostaron finalmente en la cama. Edward se había acomodado tras ella para abrazarla, y al fin le dijo.

-Te ha costado trabajo respirar y estas muy fría, segura que no necesitas ir al médico?, al menos deberías comer y dormir más.

-Te prometo que iré al médico mañana temprano. Buenas noches Ed – dijo besándole la mejilla a su amante y cubriéndose con la cobija, para luego sentir el brazo de su amado rodearle la cintura y pegar su rostro en su espalda, besándola.

Los días seguían y Josephine solo tomaba _vitaminas_, algo que el doctor le dijo que necesitaba por su anemia recurrente. Eso dijo ella al salir del consultorio sin mostrarle siquiera la receta a Edward, quien la acompañó. Compró las medicinas, diciendo que eran _vitaminas_, y volvieron a casa. _Vitaminas..._

Ya habían hecho un cohete majestuoso con el combustible que inventó el padre biológico de Josephine, el que perfeccionó su padre adoptivo y el que ella realizó para cumplir su sueño, junto con el diseño de Edward y Heideric y las mejoras de los chicos que llegaban de estudiar con el profesor Obvert. Así fijaron la fecha para entregar el proyecto y eso era dentro de unos meses, en invierno, por la cantidad de inventos que llegaban buscando fideicomisos.

Así, teniendo unos meses más para trabajar, decidieron hacer otros tres, con diseños distintos al que ya tenían.

Edward y Heideric no se levantaban del restirador, diseñando los nuevos prototipos, mientras Josephine y los demás muchachos experimentaban aún con los combustibles, para mejorarlos y hacer diferentes tanto el diseño como el combustible. Salían con frecuencia a un baldío a experimentar las capacidades explosivas de sus combustibles para hacer despegar las pesadas moles de acero hacia el espacio.

-Jos, hace mucho que no haces ese chocolate tan delicioso, hace mucho frío, tal vez...

-claro Heideric, tal vez eso mejore tu resfriado.

-gracias – estando todos en el comedor comentando sus avances, pasaban una amena tarde de finales de otoño, con la fogata tronando en la chimenea. Habían completado los diseños y preparaban ya las mezclas de combustible. Corregían errores de diseño y detalles mientras se armaba una gran discusión científica en la mesa, y mientras Josephine 

abnegadamente preparaba la bebida en la cocina. Edward seguía preocupado por sus dos amados. Heideric se veía mas pálido a cada día. Y Josephine había tenido ataques repentinos de tos por las noches, diciendo que era un resfriado...

Edward ya no sabía como pedirles que le dijeran lo que pasaba. Aunque lo supiera, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Pero Josephine se lo dijo bien claro: _por amor... Patrañas!_ se decía a él mismo, enfurecido por la hipócrita confidencia entre su _amigo_ y su amante.

Ya para ese invierno, y al ver el éxito obtenido, Josephine salió sola a comprar el vestido de novia que usaría para la boda, y el cual pensaba estrenar en el momento de la culminación del proyecto de toda su vida: La construcción de los cohetes en su tamaño real.

Al volver vio a todos trabajando, así que nadie le prestó atención. Subió por las escaleras y entró corriendo a su cuarto para guardar el vestido en el closet, junto a aquel que le habían obsequiado los chicos hace casi un año atrás.

-Los felicito jóvenes, es un excelente trabajo, Obvert decía maravillas de ustedes, y usted, profesora Scott, veo que ser mujer no le ha impedido aprender todo de su maestro y tutor, el Doctor Hein, quien se ve le enseñó con ahínco.

-_si claro, maldito irrespetuoso. _En realidad los estudios los perfeccioné yo, y aunque el mérito del invento es de mis padres, yo también coopere en las mejoras, ser mujer no ha impedido que yo logre algún adelanto en la investigación de los combustibles. – esto dejó callado al juez universitario que revisaba su proyecto, solo la miró sorprendido hasta que Heideric habló

-así es, de hecho, sin su ayuda este proyecto nunca se hubiera llevado con éxito, es gracias a su intelecto que avanzamos en la investigación. No es así? – Heideric le guiñó el ojo a la chica y todos respondieron afirmativamente

-ejem, bueno... veremos si en la lista hay alguien que pueda financiar el proyecto y que pueda serle útil. Hasta entonces nosotros seguiremos financiando su investigación en la medida posible, cuando tengamos al patrocinador les llamaremos.

Así fue como pasó todo, y de nuevo, volvieron con sus esperanzas bajo el brazo a la casa. Estaban algo decepcionados, todo por ese estúpido tratado que no le permitía a su patria realizar sus sueños de ciencia... a pesar de que Josephine y Edward fueran extranjeros. Eran los únicos que descuadraban en el grupo: todos eran rubios de ojos azules y de gran estatura. En cambio ellos eran mas bien bajitos, diferentes a ellos, pero no menos inteligentes, eran ellos los que más cooperaban en el proyecto, los demás solo se limitaban a seguir los diseños y las fórmulas, aportando solo pequeñas mejoras.

Esta vez decidieron esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario esperando al patrocinador. No harían nada más hasta que todo pasara.

Este acontecimiento recayó fuertemente en el animo de Edward, quien se volvió pesimista, ya no dibujaba más y se la pasaba encerrado, leyendo algún libro con un buen café. Así se pasaba los días, callado y taciturno, a pesar de que Josephine trataba de hacerlo feliz, consintiéndolo y cumpliendo sus caprichos. El solo le sonreía fríamente sin decir una sola palabra, lo que hacía que una aguja al rojo vivo se enterrara en su corazón, sacándole lágrimas ocasionales y suspiros de tristeza.

Heideric se dio cuenta y trato de hablar con Edward, pero era completamente inútil, actuaba igual que cuando ella intentaba contentarlo, una fría sonrisa con los ojos ausentes... como mirándolo con desprecio... algo que también le caló en el corazón por ser él a quien amaba. Ni siquiera volteaba cuando alguno de los dos tosía, parecía ya no preocuparse por los demás.

_Si de esta manera no puedo volver debo hallar la manera de otro modo, si no, me volveré loco_, eso pensaba Edward cuando se paseaba callado por la casa, pensativo y con cara de pocos amigos, mirando con nostalgia los prototipos que se empolvaban sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Comenzaban al fin las primeras nevadas de invierno. Para romper un poco la monotonía dentro de la casa, Josephine decidió ponerse ropa de mujer y salir a las calles de compras. Se puso un vestido azul y salió con un sombrero y un paraguas, como una gran dama en las calles de Inglaterra, aunque fuera el deprimente Munich...

Después de una hora ella no volvía, y Edward se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Así preguntó a Heideric...

-Sabes a dónde fue?

-solo dijo que iba de compras. Te aseguro que no tarda, sabes que en estas fechas los aparadores se llenan de cosas muy bonitas. Debimos haber salido con ella para ver...

-si, claro... iré a buscarla. – así sin mirar a nadie ni despedirse salió de la casa con su abrigo.

Caminó largamente por las calles sin lograr verla por ningún lado. Pasó una hora y ya había recorrido casi toda la ciudad a pie sin fijarse a dónde iba. Hasta que entró en un parque y caminó largo rato, hasta que un sonido entre los árboles nevados le llamó la atención.

Se dirigió corriendo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Josephine en el piso nevado, tosiendo salvajemente, casi ahogándose. Se acercó rápido a ella, las bolsas con lo que había comprado estaban esparcidas por el suelo, impidiéndole llegar con rapidez.

-Estas bien, amor?, contéstame! – gritó al tomarla en brazos

-ayu...da...me – decía con un hilo de voz, como cuando el aire no pasa. Cargándola rápidamente junto con las bolsas corrió hacia el primer médico que encontrara. Por suerte no muy lejos se encontraba un hospital. La llevó a prisa, diciéndole al encargado que era una emergencia. Rápidamente llevaron una camilla donde colocaron a la inconsciente joven y le pidieron a Edward se quedara allí.

Llamo a los demás muchachos que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Heideric se veía muy preocupado al igual que Edward.

Pasaron dos noches y no despertaba. Al tercer día el médico confrontó a Edward y a Heideric, que eran los únicos que se habían quedado.

-Lo lamento, es tuberculosis – uno se quedó frío y el otro desvió la mirada como sabiéndolo desde un principio. Era lógico si lo vemos de esta manera: Su madre murió así, y el profesor también, incluso él había tenido contacto con ella, aunque no haya dicho una sola palabra y haya controlado un poco la enfermedad con medicamentos. La pobreza y todas esas cosas, el contacto con aquellas personas cuando la secuestraron... todo ello y más daba el cuadro perfecto para su inminente contagio.

Edward solo se soltó a llorar sobre el hombro de su amigo, que lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo acompañaba en su dolor.

-Cuanto... tiempo? – le dijo Edward al doctor, con una mirada llorosa y débil, derrotado en los brazos de su antiguo amante por el gran dolor que sentía.

-Unos meses. Se ha estado medicando, pero el frío no le favorece a un enfermo, tampoco un lugar insalubre...

-nuestra casa no es insalubre! – dijo enfadado Heideric – seremos modestos pero nuestra casa siempre esta en condiciones decentes!

-los químicos influyen, no es así doctor?

-si, es probable que los humores de alguna sustancia nociva hayan influido en su empeoramiento. Por qué?

-somos científicos, trabajamos en un proyecto y ella es nuestra química. – dijo serio, separándose de Heiderich y dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala de espera.

-esperemos que aquí en el hospital recupere la fuerza y se salve, así pueden seguir con sus proyectos. Con su permiso, debo trabajar. – el doctor se fue dejando solos a los jóvenes

-Por qué no me dijo nada de esto? Por qué siempre tienen que mentirme? Por qué!?

-Por amor, Ed. No dijo nada por el amor que te tiene. – y solo lo abrazó para consolarlo en su amargo llanto.

Una semana... Josephine volvió a ser la chica de siempre desde hacía unos días atrás y seguían sin tener patrocinador. Se prepararon para la Navidad, que ya se avecinaba. Dejaron que Josephine descansara y ellos eran los que estaban de arriba hacia abajo con cajas de adornos y muchas cosas para decorar la casa.

El día de Nochebuena llevaron un enorme árbol y lo adornaron entre todos. Los chicos hacían la cena, mientras ella se arreglaba para la noche con aquel hermoso vestido que cumplía un año. Al fin todo estuvo listo, los seis brindaron alegres en la cena, festejando la Navidad y sus logros, a pesar de la espera por un patrocinador, pero sabían que lo lograrían.

Trataron de alejar a Josephine de los químicos, así que dejaron de experimentar dentro de la casa y todos los días barrían y mantenían el lugar lo más sano posible. Comía bien, para que recuperara fuerzas, los guisos de Edward le regresaban la energía y quería salir, pero le decía que no, por el gran frío que hacía en las calles nubladas y encharcadas. Sellaron las ventanas con pasta, para que ninguna corriente entrara en el cuarto. Ella se sentía mejor cada día, pero mas triste de no poder ayudar con nada en la casa, solo le pedían que descansara.

Pasaban los días, hasta el fin de año, donde volvieron a festejar, para luego volver de nuevo a la rutina. Y a pesar de que después del chequeo y que el doctor dijera que estaba bien, Edward y Heideric seguían cuidándola de más, a pesar de sus berrinches.

Los recién llegados también se preocupaban, uno le llevaba flores siempre para alegrar la recámara, otro iba por las compras, llevando siempre carne y verduras. Otro más, el fortachón de rostro dulce le guisaba caldos deliciosos. Ella decía sentirse como Blanca Nieves, al ver como los muchachos se ocupaban de ella.

Edward tuvo la delicadeza de enviar una carta a Clara, quien llegó después de las fiestas a ver a la chica, encontrándola con las mejillas y labios tan rojos como nunca.

-Me lo dijeron todo, estás bien pequeña?

-si, todo está bien Clara. Estos muchachos me han cuidado más de lo debido.

-Recuerda que nunca es demasiado. También me contaron de tu compromiso con Edward, que tal es?

-es... es indescriptible, es tan bello, tan caballero... es lo que deseaba en un hombre y estoy muy feliz de ser su mujer.

-que bueno que es así. Espero que su matrimonio sea muy feliz y que terminen pronto ese proyecto.

-Si, ya quiero volar mas allá de las estrellas Clara, como soñaban mis padres.

Clara se quedó a cuidar de Josephine y ayudarles a asear la casa mientras los demás diseñaban nuevos prototipos en el papel. Fue una gran ayuda, pues el trabajo se les había acumulado.

Al fin dejaron que Josephine se ocupara de las cosas de las que solía antes de caer enferma y Clara decidió volver para atender a su familia en América. Así continuaron diseñando los cohetes que los llevarían a su destino.

Al ver todo en su lugar, y de nuevo funcionando como debía, volvió a vérsele contento, entusiasta y trabajador en el proyecto. Comenzó a tomar de nuevo, solo un poco y durante las horas en las que dibujaba, como para mantenerse algo frío, según él. Cuando su amada le pidió que no bebiera tanto éste tiró todo el alcohol que escondía en la casa, solo para hacerla feliz.

Ambos esperaban con ansias el día en que pudieran tener un patrocinador, construir un cohete y volar lejos del mundo que lo oprimía junto a la mujer de su vida. Como pensaba con frecuencia desde el inicio de su relación.

Ansiaba ver la cara de la tía y la de Winry (sobre todo) cuando anunciara su matrimonio, y más aún, la de su querido hermanito, su amado Al. Hubiera querido que Hughes la conociera y que lo felicitara por sentar cabeza antes que Mustang, como solía molestarlo.

En esta sucesión de recuerdos debió poner tal cara de soñador que provocó una risilla traviesa tras él

-Jos!, lo siento es que yo...

-te vez lindo cuando sueñas...

-no soñaba, recordaba muchas cosas, ya sabes, "de mi loco mundo de alquimistas" como lo llama Heid.

-Volveremos juntos allí, verdad?

-si mi amada, juntos por siempre... – y la besó tiernamente antes de que ambos durmieran. Esta vez Edward dormía en un sofá que estaba en la sala y ahora era parte del mobiliario del cuarto de su amada. No por sangrón, sino por petición de la chica, quien no quería verlo enfermo ni que le pasara algo por su culpa que impidiera que volviera al mundo que tanto añoraba.

Al fin, la universidad había contactado con un individuo que no quería dar su nombre, sin embargo, pagó una pequeña bodega en las afueras de la ciudad y dejó una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para los gastos de los materiales. Al tener Heideric el cheque en sus manos casi se desmaya, agradecieron todos e hicieron la pregunta obligada.

-Disculpe, y quien va a supervisar el proyecto?

-Un profesor de la universidad, a petición del señor. Le enviarán un reporte mensual con avances y un balance de gastos. Así pues nosotros los apoyaremos solamente en cuestiones de documentación. Pueden asistir a la biblioteca y utilizar los laboratorios si los requieren. Pero recuerden que a pesar de ese financiamiento, tanto el patrocinador como la Universidad recibirán un mérito por el invento. De acuerdo. Firmen el contrato y léanlo con cuidado por favor.

Así los muchachos compraron cerveza y fueron a casa a celebrar. Josephine y Edward bailaban al sonido del tocadiscos que trajo cuando se mudó, mientras los demás aplaudían y reían. Luego Josephine invitó a bailar a Heideric y así también a los demás chicos. Al fin todos estaban algo festivos por el alcohol, que se la pasaron bailando el resto del día. Invitaron a unos conocidos a divertirse y festejar por sus logros.

Josephine fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, seguida de Edward quien quería hablar con ella.

-Vaya, la casa está mas llena que nunca. Lo bueno que esos muchachos de enfrente trajeron a sus chicas, para que no te sientas tan sola...

-jajaja, ay Edward!, de verdad no me importa. Siempre he estada rodeada de hombres... así que no me pasa nada..._Ok my sweetheart!_?

-ya bebiste mucha cerveza linda... empiezas a hablar en inglés.

-_Oh, come on, you little gentleman… that is not true… I am not drunk, I just have…_

_-_Josephine. Ni una más... sigues hablando en inglés.

-Oh!, lo siento mucho Ed, jejejeje. Lleva esto a la mesa por favor. Me temo que iré a recostarme un rato, de acuerdo?

-no, quédate cerca de mi, sentémonos en el sillón de la sala, pero no te vayas – este comentario sobresaltó no poco a la ya medio ebria joven quien le preguntó el por qué de tan abrupta reacción.

-créeme loco. Tengo un mal presentimiento, y no te quiero sola

-se ven de veras malos los vecinos?

-no es por eso, pero siento que no debo alejarme de ti.

-está bien, vamos a la sala entonces.

Así se sentaron a conversar un rato los amantes, hasta que pidieron a Josephine volviera a poner música para ponerse a bailar.

Y de nuevo la reunion, ya mas grande ahora, se animaba. De nuevo la pareja comenzó a bailar. Cada que cambiaba el disco, bebía mas cerveza para refrescarse, lo que preocupaba a Edward por el estado en que se encontraba cuando estaba en la cocina.

Heideric le llamó para llenarle el vaso y cuando se dirigía hacia el se escuchó un ruido sordo, seguido por algo que se quebraba, la música cesaba y Josephine tosía. Al voltear a ver que pasaba, vio que estaba en el piso tosiendo al lado del fonógrafo roto, y de sus manos algo goteaba... algo rojo

Sangre...

-Josephine!! – gritó Edward abriéndose paso entre los invitados que trataban de auxiliarla, seguido de Heideric. Se hincó a su lado desesperado– Josephine, que pasa...

-Ed... – ella sólo lo miró con terror, con la boca y su mano llena de sangre antes de desmayarse en sus brazos – un médico, que alguien traiga un médico por favor! – exclamó y uno de los estudiantes salía corriendo de la casa, mientras que los vecinos comenzaban a retirarse a petición de otro de los chicos.

El médico entró de golpe a la casa, dirigiéndose a la inconsciente chica quien era sujetada por un histérico Edward.

-debe ir de inmediato al hospital, yo aquí no puedo hacer nada por ella – sugirió el doctor colgándose el estetoscopio y tomando su maletín y pidiéndoles que lo siguieran. Al salir una ambulancia esperaba. Ante la mirada curiosa de vecinos y transeúntes, Josephine era subida en camilla a la ambulancia.

Estuvieron horas en la sala de espera, esperando escuchar algo esperanzador como la última vez.

-Tal vez esta sea su última semana, lo siento – dijo el médico cuando salió a informarles lo que pasaba. Edward se tiró de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, llorando amargamente, golpeando el piso de vez en vez, destrozado. – existe la opción de que se quede en casa con la medicación y con los cuidados de una enfermera. Así tal vez pase los últimos días con su familia y amigos. Lo lamento. Piensen que es lo que harán y me lo informan cuando se hayan puesto de acuerdo. Con permiso.

Edward seguía en el piso llorando amargamente y gritaba _por qué?_ Los chicos trataban e calmarlo, y trataban de que se levantara del suelo. Pero el aventaba manotazos y no dejaba que lo tocaran.

-Debemos decidir que haremos... – con estas palabras Heideric logró hacerlo reaccionar y que se levantara.

-Llevarla a casa, contratar una enfermera, llamar a Clara y a un padre...

-a un padre?, pero si tu...?

-pero ella lo necesita, no yo. El hecho de que no crea en esas cosas no me va a hacer que falte al respeto sus creencias.

-de acuerdo Ed, así será.

La llevaron a casa, junto con el suero que se conectaba a sus venas. Buscaron a la enfermera que cuidó al Dr. Hein y mandó un telegrama urgente a Clara para que fuera. Ella seguía inconsciente cuando llegaron a la casa. Así que la dejaron dormir. Edward se sentó frente a la cama y traía puesto un cubre-bocas. Mirándola con aquel tubo pegado a su brazo, ojerosa y pálida, con los labios azules. En el otro brazo un tubo rojo se unía a ella, manteniéndola viva.

- Por qué tienes que ser roja, sangre? Por qué esa piedra que me devolvió la vida para volver a perderla era roja? Por qué tus labios eran rojos? Por que la sangre que escurría por ellos lo era? La sangre es vida... Por qué demonios tienes que ser roja entonces, vida?! Por qué la guerra y el dolor deben ser rojos? por qué tus labios lo eran? por que el rojo? por qué cielos!, dime Dios, por que es roja?!, por qué algo tan hermoso como sus labios rojos deben tener ese color que me atormenta?!, el rojo, Por qué la vida es roja!! – exclamó antes de volver a hundirse en sus manos y llorar amargamente por décima vez en el día. Un día que le parecía tan sombrío como el que más.

-Por que el rojo viene de los glóbulos rojos... y por que quiere ser roja, por eso la sangre es de ese color... – dijo una voz.

-Josephine! – estaba sentada en la cama, mirándolo de fijo con gran ternura.

-Ed, te dije que fueras feliz, o no? O a caso quieres que pase mi última semana triste por tu culpa?

-Por qué lo dices tan fríamente?

-No temo morir. Me duele mucho dejarte si es que debo irme ya, pero el dolor... lo lamento, soy muy egoísta... no me importa todo el dolor del mundo con tal de estar contigo y poder besarte... pero no puedo.

-No morirás, eres fuerte, superaras tu enfermedad! – dijo acercándose a ella, casi al grado de besarla, quitándose el cubre-bocas pero ella lo detuvo

-No lo hagas! Por favor, aléjate de mi...

-Jos...

-no quiero que enfermes y mueras Ed!

-prefiero morir pegado a tus labios que vivir sin ti, prefiero quedarme atrapado en este mundo para siempre con tal de que tu vivas a mi lado... prefiero cualquier cosa a que me niegues un beso...

-Ed... no me obligues...- le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Jos... ten piedad de mis labios, por favor!

-No, Ed. Me hiciste la promesa de construir los cohetes y volar mas allá de las estrellas para volver a tu hogar... para ver a tus seres queridos. Edward, por favor. Yo no soy nadie en tu vida. Un día no nos conocíamos y al siguiente ya nos habíamos besado... solo soy una sombra en este mundo. Lo importante es que vuelvas a tu hogar y seas feliz, para que desde el cielo te vea sonreír. Ed... déjame negarte un beso para que puedas vivir y cumplas esa promesa – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada, con su mano acarició su mejilla y él le quitó una lágrima que rodaba ya hacia su cuello

-por qué me niegas lo que me da la vida...?

-sabes que te amo demasiado Ed, por favor, no me mires así... solo se feliz para que yo pueda serlo! – dijo antes de romper en llanto. El trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con sus manos empujándolo.

-no me hieras así...

-es como las mentiras Edward... debo herirte por amor, para que una herida mas grande no te haga infeliz.

-más me hará infeliz tu indiferencia...

-entiéndeme que no es por que quiera, no seas necio! Crees que no me derrito por besarte, por abrazarte... sólo no quiero que esta enfermedad te mate lentamente como lo hizo conmigo. Ed, entiéndelo.

-Josephine... yo quería volver contigo a mi mundo...

-y yo quería verlo. Pero no soy tan fuerte como dices... una semana... será suficiente para dejar todo en orden... por qué tenía que ser así y no de otra manera menos dolorosa...

-por qué lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa?

-Siempre me he rodeado de muerte. Mi personalidad se ha hecho así por ver tantas muertes... soy muy depresiva y pensé muchas veces en el suicidio, al no tener nada que perder. No me siento mal ante la muerte, al contrario... pero ahora que te tengo a ti y a los demás me resulta tan difícil... debo estar loca y en vez de aquí debería terminar en un manicomio... nunca he estado bien... pensé que nunca lograría ser normal... un día me dijo el doc que era por mi gran inteligencia que no me volvía loca completamente... el dolor era el que me ponía así. A veces estoy feliz y en un minuto... Ed, que no te sorprenda que trato el tema con ligereza... esa es la razón

-tu no estás loca... es el mundo que no comprende a los genios excéntricos como nosotros. A mi siempre me han llamado loco, por lo de mi mundo... Iré por algo de comer, si? Ahora vuelvo. La enfermera se quedará aquí contigo.

Clara llegó unos días después a verla, junto con su esposo. Al saber que le quedaba muy poco la abrazó llorando, no importándole que la chica tratara de impedírselo. Estuvieron con ella platicando mucho tiempo.

Al fin ese día Heideric llamó a un padre, como Edward se lo había pedido en el hospital. Estuvo con la chica largo rato en privado, para luego, al salir fue interceptado por un serio Edward.

-Padre, quiero que me case con esa mujer.

-Pero...

-se lo ruego. Si es necesario que haga alguna cosa, dígame y la haré... solo, cáseme con ella. Aunque no crea en ningún Dios... sólo dígame que hacer.

El padre pues los casó, después de hacer que Ed hiciera una serie de cosas. Al ver que a pesar de todo la chica aún tenía algo de fuerzas, le ayudaron a ponerse el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión y fueron a la iglesia.

Allí estaba Edward con un traje que rentó y todos los demás chicos.

Heideric fue quien entregó a la chica. Al detenerse frente al altar, le quitó el velo y le besó la mejilla diciéndole

-debí dejarlos que se casaran cuando me contaron lo de sus planes. Perdóname

-No hay nada que perdonar. – éste sólo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y la ceremonia procedió. Al final por fin se besaron... algo que Edward le había suplicado por días, y supo por qué la negativa, su boca comenzaba a saberle a sangre.

Al volver la enfermera le aplicó una vacuna y de nuevo Josephine era confinada a su recámara.

Esa noche, Edward fue a su lado, ella lo miró con infinito amor y lágrimas en los ojos. Había un sobre en el buró y ella le sonrió.

-ya es hora...

-de qué?

-ha pasado casi dos semanas

-quiere decir que estas mejorando y...

-no... – y quitando la cobija le mostró la sábana, manchada de sangre. – no quería que la vieras... pero es tarde. Estoy muy débil – y a cada palabra tosía sobre un pañuelo, que manchaba de sangre cada vez – por eso dije que es hora. Llama a todos por favor. – Así Edward se separó y les gritó a todos.

-No Josephine...

-no Clara... ya estoy muy cansada y débil – dijo sentada en el sillón mientras quitaban la sábana ensangrentada, de aquella cama que compartió con Edward varias noches. Luego de nuevo la recostaron en ella una vez limpia. – chicos, quiero que continúen ese proyecto para llegar a las estrellas, yo los veré desde allí y espero que sus sueños se cumplan. Alphonse... nunca pude llamarte así... Alphonse, cuida de Edward por mi, y quiero que Edward también cuide de ti, ambos son chicos grandiosos a los que quiero muchísimo, quiero que sean felices y que cumplan el proyecto y sus promesas.

Clara, cuida de tu esposo y que él logre adelantarnos científicamente con sus descubrimientos. Y Edward, mi amado esposo... vuela mas allá y llega a tu hogar, y desde las estrellas te cuidaré para que nunca estés solo...

Josephine les pidió salir del cuarto a todos, con excepción de su esposo.

-Bésame Ed... el último beso...

-me hiere tanto esto que me dices... deseo besarte, pero no deseo que sea el último... – se sentó a su lado y la besó, dejándose caer ambos sobre la cama, comiéndose. Cuando ella lo alejó y en una tinaja que tomó con rapidez, vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre, que la dejó inmediatamente pálida. Sus labios perdían el color. Cuando dejó de escupir sangre, le quitó el recipiente con su sangre, le tomó el rostro, no importándole esa maldita enfermedad y le dijo en un roce de labios

-mientras tus labios aún sean rojos, como la vida... – y la besó, su boca aún tenía sangre, la cual sin querer probó. Se separó de ella...

-Te amaré siempre Ed... quiero que seas feliz y que vueles mas allá de las estrellas, como yo no pude...

-así será – le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada desbordantes de amor y en un último beso, ella dejó de responderle, y se dejó caer lánguida en los brazos de su amante, quien la abrazó llorando amargamente, gritando su nombre. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con la camisa, para que nadie viera su delito. La enfermera llegó y trató de separarlo de su cuerpo para ver cómo estaba, pero él se aferraba al frío y tieso cuerpo de su amada, llorando amargamente e implorando al cielo que volviera, cuando gritó algo que desconcertó a todos.

-Piedra Filosofal, te crearé de nuevo y la traeré de vuelta!, no volverás a quitarme nada nunca más! – al oír esto todos creyeron que se había vuelto loco por el dolor. Al fin lograron separarlo para verificar la muerte, y anotar la hora. El solo se quedó llorando, tirado en el suelo hundido y ebrio en lágrimas de sangre.

-Ed... – dijo Heideric, dándole un sobre que ella había dejado con su nombre – al menos se dijeron adiós. – dijo abrazándolo y llorando con él, mientras en la casa sonaban los llantos lastimeros de Clara, quien también lloraba amargamente, gritando

-es como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón en vida, Dios mío!!

Todos los demás lloraban en silencio, excepto la enfermera, que hacía fríamente su trabajo. Al ver el desorden tuvo la cortesía de llamar a los servicios correspondientes, así como al médico para que verificara su muerte.

El funeral fue hermoso, y no había mucha gente.

-Heid, algún día podré dejar de enterrar a todos los que amo?

-No lo sé Edward... no lo sé – tocó su hombro y se alejó de allí junto con todos los que se iban. El se quedó mirando la lápida con su nombre. Luego abrió el sobre.

_Para que me tengas siempre contigo,  
en tu viaje mas allá de las estrellas,  
en tu amado hogar..._

_Tuya por siempre, Josephine._

Era un relicario, dentro del cual había un mechón de cabello y una fotografía suya al lado de una de él. Ese relicario le recordaba al de Lujuria...

-si cometiera de nuevo ese error y fueras un homúnculo... esto te hubiera costado caro. Pero ese mundo está muy lejos, y tu te quedas en las estrellas, no pienso cometer las estupideces del pasado que me atraparon aquí. Creo que debo aprender a decirlo ya.

Adiós, mi amada Josephine...

Se dio la vuelta y el viento se llevaba una lágrima suya con él.

* * *

El Gran Final... espero que les haya gustado... o no sé. Espero Reviews para este capítulo y por favor pasemos al Epílogo.


	7. Epílogo: Mas Allá de las Estrellas

**La Vida es Roja.**

**Epílogo.**

**Mas allá de las estrellas.**

Después de la muerte de Josephine, un silencio sepulcral inundaba la casa. Todos se quedaban leyendo o escribiendo, sin decir una sola palabra.

Heideric y Edward sentados en el comedor, mirando a un florero con rosas que compró ella el día de la fiesta, ahora marchitas.

Iban de ratos al taller que ya tenían, pero la angustia era tal que no avanzaban mucho. Así pues después de una semana tuvieron que ubicarse de nuevo después de leer la carta que estaba junto su testamento:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Son ustedes unos científicos admirables, con una templanza y una inteligencia excepcionales. Si su país no hubiera sido tan maltratado y si sus gobernantes no hubieran sido tan soberbios, este invento los llevaría mas allá de donde pudieran llegar. Pido perdón, pues Inglaterra – mi país natal – tuvo mucho que ver. _

_Quiero que mi partida no les impida continuar con el proyecto. Quiero que lo logren y que sean los científicos mas importantes del mundo, y que lleven a Alemania a una vida mas alegre que la gris ciudad que conocí. _

_Les dejo todos mis apuntes y libros, y si creen que me he equivocado en alguna teoría, por favor revísenla y llévenla hasta el final. _

_Deseo con todo el corazón que lleguen lejos y que sean felices, y que siempre que miren a las estrellas, sepan que los cuido al lado de mis padres, mas allá de las estrellas, a donde siempre quisimos llegar, y por eso la pasión por los cohetes._

_Vuelen al cielo y no se detengan nunca.  
_

_Profesora Josephine Scott._

Aquella carta les dio ánimos para seguir. Mas Edward, a pesar de trabajar duro, no se le veía entusiasmado. A cada momento tomaba el relicario en sus manos y lo besaba, luego seguía trabajando.

Al fin terminaron tres prototipos, que planeaban mostrarlos en una feria de ciencias a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que eran las atracciones principales. Además de que allí podrían encontrar un nuevo patrocinador, pues el que los tenía " a su cuidado" dejó de enviarles dinero al ver el retraso, pero amablemente dejándoles lo que tenían, en memoria de la científica.

En el camino Edward contaba las historias de su vida en ese otro mundo, y Heideric seguía sin creerle. En un arranque estrelló el auto, obligándolos a pedir aventón. Un camión lleno de gitanas se detuvo y subieron a él. Allí conoció a una extraña gitana con poderes.

Llegaron finalmente al festival, pero Edward decidió irse a descansar y que los demás hicieran la prueba, pues el decía haber trabajado suficiente y tenía razón, mas de la mitad del trabajo le correspondía a él.

Hallaron al fin a alguien que les ofreció trabajar con ellos, sin saber que sus intenciones no eran muy buenas. Aún así, Heideric sabía que al igual que Josephine el tiempo se le acababa.

Heideric iba todos los días al nuevo taller con sus amigos, "arios puros" como los llamó aquel hombre, al ser los ideales alemanes, el perfil físico y mental perfecto que buscaban en los alemanes de veras alemanes. Edward se dedicó a vagar y a beber de nuevo, para ahogar el dolor aún latente, descubriendo lo que realmente querían hacer con su esfuerzo.

Descubriendo tantas cosas que nadie podría creer, por que eran sus locuras del mundo de alquimia, cosas irracionales y fantasiosas.

Al querérselo explicar a su amado Heideric, éste no le creyó y lo empujó, tanto para que se alejara físicamente como para alejarlo de él definitivamente, diciéndole que no tenía tiempo, mostrándole con horror que pasaba lo mismo que con su amada... la vida escurría por su boca, la cual saboreó en un tiempo.

Así al tratar de salvarlo, volvía a pasar de nuevo.

Heideric lo miró despegar en una nave al darse cuenta que no eran tan locas sus ideas, pues se abrían sus historias ante sus ojos, revelándose como verdad. Miró hacia arriba, y antes que otra cosa pasara, con esa mirada de soñador dijo lo que ella tanto repetía.

_Ve mas allá de las estrellas, Ed, amado mío y cumple nuestro sueño._..

Y de un balazo, su vida se extinguía para acompañar a Josephine en las estrellas, a las que tanto añoraban llegar.

Momentáneamente volvió y vio a todos aquellos que lo querían, a su amado hermano, a su amiga y a un viejo amigo que lo hacía enojar. Volvió de nuevo al salvar a su mundo de los terribles tiranos que utilizaron su trabajo con fines perversos. Así después de creer que su hermano no había ido con el se resignó. Pero de pronto vio que no era así. Y con dolor luego miró el inerte cuerpo de Heideric sobre el regazo ensangrentado de la gitana.

De nuevo lloró amargamente, ante la mirada culpable de un reflejo de su amado amigo Hughes, quien había creído que el partido nazi era mejor para Alemania, pero al precio de una sangre tan cara como la de un joven de Munich que solo deseaba dejar una prueba de haber existido, demostrarle a Edward que él no era un mero reflejo de alguien mas.

"_No existimos en tu sueño"_, sus últimas palabras, que le calaron como ninguna, lástima que no escuchó las últimas que salían de su boca.

-Al, algún día podré dejar de enterrar a todos los que amo?

-No lo sé Ed... no lo sé.

Al final volvió a ponerse en marcha, para así intentar seguir vivo, junto con su hermano, a quien le contó todo lo que pasó, pidiéndole perdón por los pecados que cometió en su ausencia, y contándole de la fugaz felicidad que gozó al lado de una mujer.

-era muy bella, hermano

-si, esto me lo dejó antes de morir. Aún huele a la loción que usaba para las manos...

-ella les ayudó a construir aquel artefacto en el que llegaste, verdad?

-si, solo que se le dio un mal uso. Te imaginas, Al? Que hubiera llegado con ella a casa, la cara que pondrían todos al decirles que es mi esposa?

-seguro Winry se caería de espaldas...

-si...

-la amabas verdad?

-aún la amo Al, aún la amo.

_Mas allá de las estrellas, te estaré cuidando..._

Fin.

* * *

Ok. Este es el final. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por aguantarme mis loqueras y mi falta de consideración.

Un beso, un abrazo y unas florecillas a aquellas que me fustigaban con frecuencia para que la terminara, si no fuera por eso, tal vez seguiría de descarada y me colgarían de los pulgares por no terminarla. Pero heme aquí a las 2:52 de la mañana escribiéndoles este final tan deprimente. Ando chípil, entiéndanme 3.

Bueno, y ya que andamos aceleraditos... Gracias de nuevo, lamento mi _horrografía_, y espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que iba a meter algo de yaoi después de lo sucedido con la intrépida chica, pero la verdad es que como ellos respetaban la memoria de la chica y los amenazó con eso de que _desde las estrellas iba a cuidarlos_ como que sisca un poco, no creen? Ustedes tengan la seguridad de que por lo menos un buen abrazo y un beso si se dieron para darse ánimos. Y pues iba a viajar con su hermanito, y le dijo todo, así que les dejo que su imaginación juegue un rato saltando de neurona en neurona teniendo un bonito yaoi.

Si hay muchos reclamos tal vez les regale un one-shot con una continuación yaoi... si no pues no y ya. Así es esta historia... así que eso solo es una posibilidad que contemplo si todo mundo me chilla P.

Ando tristona, así que eso explica XDXDXD, pero al rato con un buen sake y un desnudista se me quita XD! Igual leyendo yaoi XD...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por haber tenido el tiempo de leer esta historia, que la hice especialmente para ustedes.

Las quiero mucho y espero adquirir su perdón después de esto.

Gracias por todo.

Yo mera, Madame Juster.

PD: Ningún Heideric salió herido durante la redacción de este fic. Lo pueden encontrar si meten la película en su DVD y ven la peli otra vez hasta antes de lo que le pasó al pobre shonen XD!

Chascarrillo de ultimo momento para consuelo de las fans de Heid XDXDXD. Las veo en mi siguiente historia!


End file.
